Britt's story
by QueenBritt
Summary: A servant girl and a Pharaoh. Law forbids them to be together but they find a way to do it anyway. Chosen through mystical items and items of light. They must fight to protect their kingdom and their family. But they are not alone for there are three others who will join the fight with them. going to be rewrote.
1. Britt's story pt 1

Note: mix of point of views and different ways of speaking. Britt worked in the Pharaoh's palace as a servant who did the cooking and Cleaning. She had been doing this for three years now and had come to love it but every once in awhile she thought back to her childhood. In her years of growing up she had her mom until she was thirteen. It was only the year after that she had been sent here to work for the Pharaoh. *flashback * _I was just six when I felt a crush on someone but how I met him is a surprise to even me. I was just sneaking around with my best friend Zoey and being an adventurous girl that day. We were just running around and my parents owned a horse ranch. We heard a noise coming from the ranch so we were running toward it in a race but Zoey started to slow down and let me get ahead. When I thought it was odd well I looked back to see what was going on with her. That's when I bumped into him and we both fell except I was on top of him. I couldn't help but blush of embarrassment and I caught glimpse of his eyes. Finally we both parted and just starred at each other both looking embarrassed about what had just happened. I didn't see any of his hair because of his cloak but I didn't know what to say and well I'm not the kind to ask questions._ _When the blush of embarrassment went away I took a good look at him. Even though I couldn't tell what he was wearing or even what his hair looked like just looking at his face and eyes wit the cloak made me curios. I slightly thought he was cute and it made me confused why I would think such a thing about a stranger. He seemed to just look at me and take a good look at me though I couldn't really tell what he was thinking. We never talked and when Zoey showed up he got up and just left. I never talked about it for a long time even though for seven years I kept looking for him to see if I could meet him again. Every time I did go back to that same spot he was never there and soon I just gave up on never seeing him again. _ _Bandits attacked us today and we didn't do anything to cause this. My mother stands in front of me because for some reason they want me to come with them. Nana and I both have amulets and the thief King has taken my sisters necklace away. I don't like this and I'm scared but as the bandits get closer and one reaches out to grab me my mom tries to stop them. Right in front of my eyes they hurt her enough to kill her slowly and I'm in shock. The bandits and the thief king leave making us have to attend to my mother. Aiden my older brother slightly blamed me for this but we all were there to try and save my mom._ _She grabbed hold of my hand as she was in her dying hour. "Britt, I want you to go be a servant at the Pharaohs palace. Follow your heart my precious daughter." She said with what seemed like her last bit of strength. But what I was trying to figure out is how could I follow my heart with being sent to the Pharaohs palace and well I had a year to take that into consideration. When she passed away we were all devastated and it changed our entire family._ _For the next year I contemplated my mothers words and sparred with my sister. I no longer was the carefree girl I was and I wanted to be stronger. Zoey had gave me a knife to start off with as a way to protect myself. So me and my sister kept training but soon it came to my fourteenth birthday and I hugged my family. As I left with a group of guards I wasn't alone for I had my three out of five best friends with me. Zoey couldn't join me in being a servant and my friend Nina had to take care of her sick father. So Miranda, Olivia and Heather were the ones who came with me._ _The first year of being a servant wasn't bad but when Princess Anzu came let's just say something about her I didn't like. Syrian Princess who wanted to keep peace between Egypt and Syria except the way she just threw herself at our Pharaoh made me sick. Some of my friends thought I was jealous of the Princess and I told them they were crazy. I was a servant nothing more and that's how I looked at it but really I was a girl who was just broken from losing her mom. I couldn't even let any of the guys who could of maybe be good suitors for me be close. Every time they would get close to me I would either kick them away or worse but never got caught for it._ _The Syrian Princess had brought some of her servants here and as I was going through my every day routine. I heard someone scream and I rushed to the area. What I saw when I got there was one of the Syrian servants hovering over Heather who looked like she had just been drugged with something. Needless to say I took matters into my own hands with not wanting to involve the Pharaoh into this matter. I hurried over to them and the girl tried to drug me next but I was quick on my feet and made sure not to let her. She had a fight with me and in the end I won making her not so happy._ _When the Syrian princess and her Servants left I was happy about that and went back to everything like nothing had ever happened. Within the next two years I did the work and every once in awhile my path crossed with the Pharaohs._ *end flashback * Now she just did things like everything in life was fine but every once in awhile Britt would have to knock a male servant off of her. The Pharaoh had been told many times about someone beating up servants but he never could figure out who did it. Britt and her friends were working and then a guard came up to her and Miranda telling them that the royal cook was out so they had to make the food for the Pharaoh. Both girls bowed and didn't have problem with it. They went to the kitchen and prepared the meal with the Pharaohs favorite dishes since it was for the best. Then when they had everything done they went and set the table with the food and everything. They had everything but the wine on the table and when he came in they were respectful. Britt took it on herself to look over everything as he sat down. When she saw the wine missing she was quick to go get it and when she brought it back she placed it by him and she poured it for him. "I'm sorry Pharaoh. We forgot the wine." She said to him and he told her "no, it's fine. Everyone forgets every once in awhile." She went back to where her friends were but unknown to her she had caught his attention. For the Pharaoh was the boy from eleven years ago and her childhood crush but she didn't know it was him. They stayed until he dismissed them and they all left but Britt was called back in after he was done. She bowed to him and he had her rise giving her permission on what was going on. He took a good look at her and he smiled slightly at her like he had feeling he knew her. She wanted to speak but she didn't think it was right and then he spoke. "May I know your name?" He asked her and it surprised her to hear this but she was ok with it. "My name is Britt. Your highness." She said being respectful. He kept looking at her but didn't say anything to her at first. She felt weird about it but she saw his eyes meet hers causing a mental flashback of her childhood. Feelings started to come back but she didn't react to it. What will happen? 


	2. Britt's story pt 2

Note: mix of point of views and different ways of speaking.

Britt broke eye contact with Atem and looked down "there is no way he is the boy from my past." She thought but knew she was lying to herself because of her memory. Atem seemed to notice she was looking down and told her she could go. She bowed to him in respect then left to join her friends as she found this experience odd. Now she was questioning herself on if she really was jealous all those years ago when Princess Anzu had thrown herself at Pharaoh Atem. "Even if she did do that the Pharaoh shows no interest in her." She though with a content smile. Working hard she helped with keeping the palace tidy for when the night servants would take over. Emotions and thoughts filled her head though and she scolded herself everytime she thought of the Pharaoh in such a way. Eventually night came and she had to turn in with the other servants. Luckily she got to see the torches being lit before walking into her room. It wasn't much but she had a few things from home.

Laying down on the bed in the room she pulled out her amulet and put it around her neck. "my precious Nile amulet. You are my connection to my mother." She said softly and wiped away a few tears. Trying to sleep she found it hard so she got up and walked over to the Desk in the room. Picking up her journal she started to write.

~Journal~

I feel the same sorrow as I have since that dreadful day. Something is different though when I finally had eye contact with our great Pharaoh. He makes me nervous like when I was six. Could it be he is my childhood crush? Such things I should not be thinking about yet I do. Even so It could never be as he is our great Pharaoh who will eventually find a princess to marry and I am just a mere peasant who is the palace servant girl. How fate can mess with my emotions in such way pains me but this is not like I had thought. My mother said follow my heart but did she know that my crush was here in the palace. How odd she seemed to know something I did not.

~out of Journal~

When her thoughts were wrote down she felt better but before she returned to the bed she looked at a painting. Her family before her mom had been attacked and in a way she missed the girl who was carefree. Now she was just a girl on edge who didn't care what she did as long as her and her friends were safe. She hadn't spoken to Zoey in four years and wondered what was going on with her. To her well her friends were like her family and no one was going to take them away from her. After too long Britt went and layed down for the night. She fell asleep on the bed and when morning came she was right up.

After she got awake she went to where they started off in the morning. Making sure her three friends were up well she made that part of her job to do. Everything went as just any normal day in the palace. When they saw Atem pass by they all bowed to him in respect. "Britt rise." He said to her and it made her shocked to hear him say rise. As he requested she rised from her bow. "Follow me please." Atem said to her and she nodded but looked at her friends before following him.

"Have I done something wrong?" She thought but she didn't think she really did. As she followed him they ended up being in the throne room where it was alone and they could speak freely. She had only been in here once and that was three years ago when she signed in for being a servant. He turned to her and pulled her close to get a good look at her. She fought a blush as her feelings were making her nervous around him. "Your beauty has increased since the last time we met." He said and she was shocked to hear him say this. "what? He's the Pharaoh. But he just said that...It means that he was my crush." She said and a slight blush crept on her face. "uh we have met before your heighness?" Britt asked him and then mentally scolded herself for doing so without being gave permission. He could see that she was very respectful to him and he liked that.

"well Milady yes we have met before. " He told her waiting to see what she would say. She wasn't sure what to say and he really made her nervous which was a new feeling after all. She put her head down for a second and when she looked back up at him a strand of hair was in her eyes. He moved the strand of hair out of her face and smiled at her knowing this was a lot for her to take in. She didn't dare show how she really felt and just smiled. "So winning over one of my servants isn't going to be easy, you'll give me a challenge." He said with a slight smirk at the challenge. Britt couldn't help but hold back a laugh as she was going to enjoy giving the Pharaoh a challenge. With that he decided to let her go back to her work.

Britt was working with her friends just relaxing and she knew that eventually she would see the Pharaoh again. Times when she was on her own while she was giving the Pharaoh a challenge she would knock away all the male servants who dared to come near her in trying to touch her in any bad way. Needless to say she really had no patients for people who didn't respect her or how she was. Soon the adviser came to her and she found out that the great Pharaoh had been bit by a snake and needed medical help. Luckily Britt knew somethings about Medical thanks to her mother.

As she went to help the Pharaoh she did not know that the Adviser was working with theif king Bakura. So a traitor in the middle of the palace doesn't sound like something you hear about. When she let herself be known she was there the Pharaoh looked at her and even though he had been bit well he gave her a slight smile. It took everything Britt had not to react to it because he was winning over her heart. She walked in to see what was wrong with the bite and she could see It was bad. Giving her help she rushed off to the book room and looked up the snake. Not right away did she find a cure but she found something to slow down the effects.

Running to the medical room she quickly made a medical wrap with the right amount of ingredients and she made it somewhat strong so he would be ok. Until they could find a cure their great Pharaoh was on bed rest and Britt was the one who had to take care of him. Going back to the room she decided to stop by the kitchen and get the Pharaohs meal so he could eat while being in bed. She didn't want him to go without food. Going back to the room and letting him know she was there she walked in and gave him the tray as she placed the medical wrap over his bite. The snake was ancient but no one knew that.

As she helped him through the day he was thinking of making her his personal servant. The thought intrigued him and he knew that his challenge with her was still going. By the end of the day she was about to leave to her room but he stopped her "Britt, would you be my personal servant?" he asked her and Britt turned around utterly shocked at his question. She was always taught never to say no the Pharaoh.

Giving it some thought she knew he was waiting for an answer. "I would be honored to be your personal servant, your heighness." She said with a slight bow as he asked her to stop being formal with him but needless to say she couldn't drop formailities at times. It was such an honor to be asked to be a personal servant who would just work around his wants and needs but that also meant she would have to get him anything he wanted. With her accepting to be his personal servant he smiled and ordered a guard to have her things moved to the room next door. She was ok with this as she would not say no to him.

When all her stuff was moved she walked over and relaxed. Picking up her Journal she started writing in it. Putting all her thoughts down as she knew there were a few.

~Journal~

I can't believe what I found out today. The Pharaoh is my crush! 3 I am giving him a challenge but I already have feelings for him. I shouldn't but I do and I am fighting them for as long as I can. Now I'm his personal servant so we'll be spending more time around eachother. I'm worried though because the law states that I can not be with him. I don't know what to do and yet I think I might like him enough to maybe be in love. My mother said follow my heart and My heart is pulling me to him. Oh mom I wish you were here to help me.

~out of Journal~

After she wrote down her thoughts she got comfortable and went to sleep. The bed was much softer than the other one but then a personal servant got luxury for being a personal servant. She didn't expect special treatment or anything but she knew her life was different now.

During the next day she did everything the Pharaoh asked of her which wasn't a lot. She loved her new way of living and she was starting to love him a little more. Everytime she would start to get close in showing it she would stop herself and pull away. There were things she wanted to do that were going to be special but she had to be for sure it was with who she wanted it to happen with.

Her friends were curious as to her new lifestyle but they noticed she seemed distracted with feelings. Everytime she'd think of Atem in any way romantic she scolded herself still and her friends were catching on. Miranda was first to figure out that the Pharaoh was Britts childhood crush. She smiled though seeing Britt was having a tough time with this. "I wish her the best." Miranda said softly.

When Britt returned to see if Atem needed anything he was up and the wrap was still around his ankle. He turned around to see her and smiled at her which caused her to blush slightly. "Do I make you nervous Britt?" He asked her in wanting to know the truth. Even though she was quiet he could tell from her reaction that she did feel nervous around him. He knew that was a good sign that he was winning her over.

Walking over to her she tried to back away but he pulled her in and to him. She could tell one thing either Atem was toying with her or he liked her. Trying to figure out which one she was just wondering how long it would be. The more she was around Atem only made her want to give up the challenge and she didn't really know the prize of it but she figured if he did win her over then he'd probably want ot be her first kiss. The thought made her kinda like it and she tried hard not to scold herself infront of him since he didn't like her doing that.

Will Britt give up the challenge? Will Atem win her over? ^_^; guess in pt. 3 we'll find out.


	3. Britt's story pt 3

She struggled still but looking in his eyes made her swoon and her heart started to beat a little faster. He smirked as he saw how she was acting. Letting her go he knew she needed time and he gently stroked her cheek. "I don't need anything right now. You may go." Atem told her and she nodded with a slight blush on her face. Going to her room she layed in there for a while.

~Jounal~

I don't know how much longer I can hold up. I think I'm in love with him and I am hesitant to act on it. To be played with my emotions sounds like a difficult reason but even so my heart..little by little he's claiming my heart. Am I defying my mothers words by being hesitant on my actions? I love...my mom, my dad, my sister and my brother.. But do I love Atem? Writing his name after he has told me not to call him Pharaoh makes me feel weird. I love being his personal servant but I try to keep it not too "personal". I'm close to giving up this challenge and if he would do anything in a romantic way I don't think I'll be able to fight. Maybe fate is telling me something and maybe my mom is pulling strings. So many options and yet I don't know what is right.

~out of Journal~

It became night quickly and then Britt just relaxed in her room. Getting up from the bed she walked to the window and looked up at the stars. "How pretty." She thought and didn't know that in the next room Atem was looking at the stars too. Looking down Britt didn't really know what was going on with everything. She went back to the bed then layed down. She fell asleep for a little bit of time having a strange dream.

In the dream Britt was standing on the roof of a building and as she watched Atem was walking toward her. Neither of them said anything in the dream but both of them looking at the other. Soon in the dream Atem was closing the space between them and put his hand under her chin. "I'm glad you decided to give up the challenge." He said as he seemed to lean down to kiss her. She closed her eyes in the dream as their lips were about to touch.

Getting seriously surprised Britt jerked up and awake from her dream. Her face was red from her blush and she was trying to even out her breathing. "why would I dream such a thing?" She asked then got her journal out and decided to write.

~Journal~

I'm awake, it's late at night and I just had a weird dream. In it he said that he was glad that I gave up the challenge. He even almost kissed me in my dream. My mother always said when you dream of being with someone it means you're in love with them.. I dreamed of me and our king. I will still try to fight but I don't know how long I can. Right now is the time I wish my mother was here to tell me what to do. I will still try to do as she asked and follow my heart...even if it leads me to him.

~out of Journal~

Putting her thoughts down helped her calm down. After putting the journal away she noticed she could hear noise coming outside. It wasn't normal for a day servant to be out when the night servants were but she snuck out and hid in the dark areas as she followed the sound. When guards were near by she'd hide and it was pretty easy to do so with how dark things could get in the palace. Hiding from the priests was more of a challenge since they had Millennium items.

It was not long that she made it to where the noise was. "The top of the palace?" She thought as she sneaked up. Stopping at the trapped door after she was at the top it shocked her who was up there. Atem was whistling and looked back at her as he had been the one to lead her up there. "come join me Britt." He asked her and she couldn't help but comply with what he asked.

Sitting there with him she couldn't hold her feelings back so she layed back. Atem noticed that she was keeping up the challenge though he was for certain that he was winning. Out of all his servants he couldn't help but notice how she was different than the others. Looking up at the sky he spoke up "it's nice to be able to watch the stars, with someone you care about." He said to her and it made her blush a little.

Mentally Britt couldn't believe he had said that to her and she knew what he was meaning. "So he cares about me." She thought but wondered what was going on and what he might be thinking. Standing up after so long she just couldn't take the challenge anymore. He was still sitting down so she fell to her knees "I give in." She said to him.

This surprised Atem as she fell to her knees saying she gave in. Seeing he wasn't doing anything she got up and walked over to the secret door leading down so she could go back to her room. "Britt, wait." He said and then she turned around to look at him only to see he was standing up and walking over to her. For her it was just like her dream and that surprised her as he stopped not far from her. Stroking her cheek he moved a piece of hair from her eyes.

He seemed to hesitate and with noticing it made Britt nervous. Soon the distance between them was closed and Britt blushed at how close they were. "Ph-uh Atem.." Britt said in being nervous and he touched her cheek "Britt, I'm glad you gave up the challenge." He told her and then he moved in closer to kiss her but then pulled away and wasn't sure if he should. He didn't want to do anything that would make her uncomfortable around him. "I-It's ok." She stuttered out of being nervous.

Looking at her he waited to make sure that she was for sure about this. Britt looked at him and gave a nod to say she was sure on this. When he kissed her she felt a rush of emotions flood her as she kissed him back. It was like a rush and she felt for the first time that someone actually loved her that wasn't her family. Her eyes closed as she let herself enjoy the kiss and he pulled her close to him. Both of them held the kiss for as long as they could neither one of them wanting to pull away.

When both of them parted both of them were panting for air. How something so forbidden felt so right to them. Both of them were smiling as they knew what had come between them. They had an idea how the other felt now and it was a good feeling to know.

Once both of them had their breath Atem took Britts hand in his lacing his fingers with hers "come on. I'll show you something." He said to her knowing they had been looking for a cure for him. She didn't say anything to him but she let him lead the way.

They moved swiftly through the halls avoiding the guards as they made it to the book room. Atem got out a book of snakes and legends. Looking through it he found the symptoms he had been experiencing and a note about a Pharaoh that had been bit by the snake last. Letting Britt see it she looked at it and read it "the one who got bit by the snake can only be cured by- " She stopped and her face went red as she realized the only way to save him was to do that.

Atem could see she was blushing from reading it and he was too that the cure was what it was. "So to cure you, you have to do that with someone that you care about." She said to make sure that she understood it correctly. Atem nodded to her knowing it was true.

Noticing shadows coming near the book room Atem grabbed Britt's arm and brought her into the corner with her. He kept her close near a bookshelf as the noise was outside the book room. "some think he's dead." A guard said to another and then one of the other guards laughed at him. "Our great Pharaoh will not die. He is getting help from that cute girl but he is a fool to not take advantage of her." The other guard said which made the guard he was talking to look at him in shock. "You shouldn't say that. You could get in trouble." The guard told him. Soon after they had left to keep watch.

Britt had heard the whole thing and she looked up at Atem who seemed to be glaring at the bookcase. "let's go. I will reprehend that guard later but we have to move before we are caught and you would get in trouble." He told her. Thinking about it she wasn't sure how she could get in trouble for being out of her room with him.

As he held onto her hand they made their way back to their rooms. Kissing her hand he smiled at her and was about to go into his room. On last minute he looked around and seen the close was clear then he kissed Britt again as a goodnight kiss. She was nervous about it but kissed him back and as quickly as the kiss had started it ended. "good night." Britt said as she went to her room. Flopping on her bed she decided to do one last Journal entry.

~Journal~

Ok I gave in! I'm nervous about it since I don't know what would happen if I get caught being romantic with him. But on a brighter note he kissed me twice and it made me feel like I have never felt before. I'm scared though since we know what the cure is but I'm the one he cares about. Am I ready? That is the best question to ask myself right now.

~out of the journal~

Britt layed down after she was done then fell asleep. All she could dream about was them being together but to what extent would it be allowed. He was the all powerful Pharaoh and his word is law.

Will Britt save him? How long does Atem have before the venom effects get worse? Will these medical wraps keep him alive long enough for her to be ready? What stands in the way of their love?


	4. Britt's story pt 4

Mature Content. Disclamer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

It was a brand new day and to say the least Britt couldn't hold back how happy she was for the first time. She got up and went to the kitchen since she was also one of the royal cooks. She didn't see the other royal cook so she started working to prepare Atem's breakfast. To say she was cooking for someone she loved was hard to say but she always liked to cook in the kitchen now.

When she was done needless to say she took it right to him and knocking on the door for her to let him know she was there. He told her to enter and she walked in giving him the tray. "here is your breakfast Atem." She told him. He took it thanking her for the trouble when he didn't ask her to. Both of them knew what was going on and when the effects were slowly getting worse.

As for the next few days to say it wasn't on Britt or Atems as for the cure was a lie. They both thought about it and Britt almost thought of acting on it but everytime she did she got nervous and worried about what might happen. How it might disgrace him which would be bad. Atem didn't expect her to do anything and he knew what she was probably thinking that this feeling between them was forbidden.

Whenever Britt saw him start to get worse she had the medical wrap. Whenever he'd come close to her she'd make sure no one was looking in his doorway then gave him a quick kiss. It was as far as she'd go right now for her comfort. At night she would go into her room and sigh with relief as she enjoyed her feelings. Getting on her bed she'd be writing in her journal.

~Journal~

I've made a decision. Tomorrow I'm gonna help him be cured. People need him and I don't want people to lose their Pharaoh who has no heir to his throne yet. I know the risks but I have to take them.

~out of Journal~

She went to sleep after that and it was late that night when she heard him be frantic. Getting up she walked over to his room. Two guards were there and he was saying that there was a big snake in his room. The two guards didn't see anything and neither did Britt which made her worried. When he went back into his room she noticed he acted like he was avoiding something.

"Pharaoh, are you ok?" She asked being formal since there were guards. She noticed he motioned the guards away. "Britt, do you see that snake by the window?" He asked her and then Britt looked where he was saying. She shook her head no and realized that his symptoms were worse than she thought. "maybe we could...cure you." Britt said nervously.

Atem looked at her shocked when she said this "But do you want to? Do you honestly want to? I know I have this power but I don't want to force you to do something." He said to her as she nodded. "You didn't bring it up, I did. Besides It's the only cure." She said and he put his hand out to her after that. "alright, if it's what you want to do." He said.

Walking toward him she put her hand in his as she didn't want to lose their Pharaoh. He pulled her close wrapping an arm around her then kissed her. She kissed him back allowing herself to give in knowing what was at stake.

Pulling away Britt closed the door knowing this wasn't something anyone was needing to see. Personal matters were better left to privacy and not to mention no one would walk into the Pharaohs chambers.

Atem pulled her close again claiming her lips in a kiss as he picked her up. Britt didn't mind as she closed her eyes knowing this was going to help him. He walked over to his bed and placed her down on the bed. Carefully he worked to remove her top clothing as it wasn't very hard to get off. Taking it off from over her neck he noticed she covered herself with her arms at first.

Britt noticed he stopped and it was just that it was her first time ever being like this so she needed a little time. When she felt comfortable she got up not wanting to just sit and feel teased. She kissed him and worked off his cape and made sure that the puzzle was carefully taken off. Atem smirked at her and seen her walk away from him to put it at his bedside desk.

Atem came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while kissing her neck. She moaned slightly at the unnatural feeling. To hear it come from her made him interested more. Turning her around he smiled at her. Britt planned to get him back and she kissed him as she worked to remove his shirt.

As both of them parted for a second she couldn't help but stare at him. One thing she had never seen was him without his shirt that it amazed her. He smirked seeing her starring "See something you like?" He asked her and she couldn't help but blush.

She stood by his bed and seeing that he was walking closer made her back away a little except she backed into his bed. Looking back she was about to trip and he grabbed her wrist causing himself to fall with her. Being in eye contact they knew how far this would go.

Britt leaned up and kissed him to let him know she wasn't backing out of this. Atem kissed her back and carefully removed her bottom garment and while she was distracted he removed his own. Being so distracted by the kiss she closed her eyes as she was just enjoying this.

He pulled away to look at her "Are you ready?" He asked her and she nodded wanting him to finish what they had started. He kissed her again which distracted her but when she felt him penetrate her body she wanted to gasp but instead it came out as a moan since he was muffling her cry of pain. He didn't move at all letting her get used to him being there.

It took her a little time but when she relaxed she lightly pat his back to let him know. It was a slow pace which was painful yet pleasurable. She didn't know why but she actually liked it. In the next few minutes it was a faster pace and Britt wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to hold on.

The feeling was so amazing and when she felt that she was at the point of going over her limit she tried to hold on to the feeling. Atem could see she was close to going over her limit and even he was there. Once she had pushed that point she almost cried out but he kissed her to drown it out so none of the guards would come in.

They layed side by side just looking at each other after wards. Neither one having any regret on what had been done. He had a finger trace down her side "Do you want to stay with me or return to your room?" He asked her and Britt gave it some thought. "Um I want to stay with you. Will I get in trouble?" She asked him. He shook his head no "I'll just tell them you helped me when I had nightmares." He said


	5. Britt's story pt 5

When morning came both of them were asleep and slept til the late day. For Britt it was a first to be sleeping in when she normally had to be up at the crack of dawn. There was a knock at the door and Atem got up walking over to the door making sure not to wake her. He opened the door a little to see a guard was there but he didn't open it all the way since Britt was in there. "sir, there are people here to speak with you." The guard said and Atem was cured but he didn't want the guard to know that. "I still don't feel well so I will be out later if I feel ok." He said to the guard who bowed then left.

Britt sat up and yawned after he closed the door though she had no idea what time it was. It was the best sleep she had got since she had started as a servant. Her eyes opened after she felt a kiss on her cheek and she smiled letting out a slight giggle but was quick to stop. "it's ok. Did you sleep well?" He asked her and she smiled nodding. It took her a few seconds to notice how it was a little later than she normally would sleep.

Atem was reaching for his royal clothing and then before he started to head for the door, he grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around him. Looking at her he seen that she had her servant outfit on. "want to go to the market?" He asked her and Britt looked at him curiously but she wondered why he wanted to go to the market. Of course though she nodded with a smile.

"good, now do you have any clothing that are not your servant outfit?" He asked her and she thought about it for a second. Getting up she sneaked over to her room looking through her outfits. She found one that she hadn't worn in many years but as she put it on she figured out it still fit. Sneaking back over to his room he smiled when he saw her looking like a normal peasant.

He closed the door and just put a sign on it to let the guards know not to come in. Then he closed the door and walked over to his bed. Lifting it up he revealed a trap door that was an escape for any attack on the palace but also a escape for him when he wanted a break from the palace.

He put his hand out to her "come on." He said to her and she walked over putting her hand in his. Taking her with them they both went down the dark area. It was a tunnel and he led her down and when they came to a ladder. He let her go first and when she got up to the top she noticed it was an abandoned house. "sneaky." She thought as she go out and then Atem got out right behind her closing the door. "there, now let's go to the market." He said to her.

Taking her hand as they walked out of the abandoned house they walked into the market. Looking at everything there down to the cats,dogs, and other stuff. While they were in the market and were paying attention to a bird something caught Britt's attention. A horse rancher who seemed familiar to her but she couldn't figure out at first why.

It took her a few minutes before she realized why. "father?" She thought but looked back at the bird. Atem noticed the horses and walked over to them with her. She hid her face with her hair just cause it had been almost four years since she last seen her father and it was awkward to see him again.

Atem took a look at one of the mares noticing it was hurt a little so he looked over at the horse rancher and asked "This horse is injured. Why have you not put it down?" The horse rancher had been asked that question by many people and he gave the same answer. "I was going to. But my Daughter asked me not to and she nursed the mare back to health." He said and Britt looked at Atem who looked at her and had an idea that this was her father. "well your daughter must be kind hearted" Atem said to the horse rancher.

A black stallion was in the horses that were there recognized Britt since the horse had been raised by her since it was a little horse. Stomping it's hoof to get her attention Atem jumped a little and was surprised. Britt walked over to the Stallion and the Stallion put it's nose in her hand. This surprised the horse rancher since the black Stallion had only done that with his daughter. Now he wondered if she wasn't his daughter that he had sent to the Pharaohs palace.

Atem walked over and pet the Stallion "it's a beautiful horse. Do you want it?" He asked her and this surprised her. She did want it but to hear him ask her made her nervous since normally it wasn't something she was normally asked. "yes, I do." She said to him. He told the horse rancher that he would buy the mare and the Stallion. Getting into his pocket he pulled out a bag of coins for the two horses and handed it to her father.

After taking the two reigns he looked at Britt with a slight smile "do you want to spend some time with him? I don't mind revealing who I am to him as long as he keeps it a secret." He told her. She nodded then walked over to her father and talked with him. He agreed and said they could meet at her old home.

Britt showed Atem the way and when she got off the horse her sister ran out and literally tackled her. "Nana get off." She said to her younger sister. Her younger sister did as she said and let them inside the house. Between the outside and the inside of the house it was better on the inside. Her father walked in and when he did he asked a few questions to Britt. "Are you happy about working in the palace? Have you been safe?" He asked her and Britt nodded in saying yes to both.

Atem was looking out the window seeing the two horses relaxing. He noticed Britt was happy and that made him happy to know he could help her. Atem made sure that her father would treat him like anyone else and not someone of higher power. Her father agreed and Atem revealed himself "please call me Atem sir." He said and her father nodded.

Britt was happy but how could she not with being around her family and being outside the palace with the one she loved. "I hope my daughter has been helpful in your palace." Her father said to Atem. "yes, she has sir. She actually help me by saving my life. I thought giving her time with you and her siblings would be a way to repay her but I wish I could do more to repay her. As you know with the rules set as they are I can not." He said. This surprised her father to hear that Britt had saved the life of the great Pharaoh.

Britt and her father were talking and Atem was looking out the window in thought. In truth he felt like this wasn't enough to repay Britt for helping in curing him. He felt she deserved so much more as repayment but with the rules as they were he knew that it was risky. He kept thinking and thought about changing some of the rules.

Atem was still thinking then decided to speak up "I may be able to change the rules. Though only one Pharaoh has done this before and it did not end well for him." He said and Britt wondered what he was meaning by this. Her father was also curious as to what Atem meant by his words but he knew whatver it was that it was about his daughter Britt.

"May I speak to you in private sir?" Atem asked and her father agreed as both of them stood up. "Britt stay here." He said to her and she nodded. Looking out the window she looked out at the horses that were out from the barn. When Atem and her father stepped out Atem had his face hid with his cloak. "I have been courting your daughter in secret. With your permission, I would like to ask for her hand in marriage." Atem told her father, Which surprised her father by his words. It wasn't everyday that people heard this but her father knew that Britt was happy with Atem. Knowing this he didn't want to stand in her way. "I can tell she is happy and I don't want to stand in her way of happiness. So you have my permission." He told him.

Atem walked back in and Britt had got up going near the window. She was looking out the window when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. "your father gave his blessing for us." He said to her which made her blush realizing what he had been thinking about. In all honesty she had known that he had been courting her for the longest time before she had cured him. So to hear this made her smile a little.

Atem blushed a little and was a little nervous when he hesitated for a little bit to get the words right. "would you do me the honor of being my bride?" He asked Britt who blushed at his question. She looked up at him knowing he was serious and smiled "yes." She said. He smiled and kissed her happy that she accepted.

Her brother Aiden walked in seeing Britt was kissing someone. "who are you?" Aiden asked kinda rudly. Atem pulled away from Britt and looked to see her brother. He removed the hood of his cloak and was about to say something. He could tell that this must have been Britt's brother. "Aiden, don't be rude. Be respectful." Britt said to him and seen him scoff at her words.

Britt and Aiden walked into another room and a argument between the two started out. Atem knew Aiden probably didn't think highly of him but he could understand since Britt was Aidens younger sister. He could see Aiden was looking out for her. Nana got tired of the arguing and knocked out Aiden .

Soon everything was relaxed but then they could hear something outside, looking out it was hard to tell. Atem pulled out a mirror which peaked Britt's curiousity on what it was. He was looking at it and seen that Bakura was coming. "it's Bakura." He said to Britt who started to panic a little but she recovered and knew this time she had to help with protecting her family unlike last time.

Nana was ready to fight as well since her and Britt had an old score to settle with Bakura. "Britt, stay inside." Atem told her as she got out her knife. He knew she was planning to fight but he didn't want any harm to come to her. Walking out he made sure that his hood was over his face so Bakura would not know who he was.

Britt watched as he walked out and the horses stopped in front of him. Nana had already gone out and was ready to fight. No way was she letting the Pharaoh fight by himself or let her family get hurt again. Atem told her sister to go inside but Nana refused since it was her family. He could understand this situation and he knew Britt was inside ready to protect her family as well.

Bakura asked Atem who he was and Atem only told him that he was the one who would destroy him. Bakura laughed at him since most of the people had said that before. Telling him that it would be a one on one to the death. Bakura agreed but he asked to know his name so he knew who he would be killing. Atem smirked then took off the cloak revealing himself "I am the Pharaoh of Egypt." He said to Bakura.

Bakura laughed "I get to kill the Pharaoh himself." He said as the fight started. Britt watched from inside the house knowing what was going on. Bakura sent the bandits to the house to try to end the family. It was a condition that he had come up with. That if the Pharaoh died then so did the family of the house. Britt was preparing to fight but then Aiden put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back wondering what he was going to say this time. Instead he handed her a sword.

Britt took it and with that they both ran outside taking on the bandits. The three of them had to fight the bandits to protect their father. Nana took out one of the bandits and it was the one that had hurt their mother all those years ago.

During Atems fight with Bakura, Bakura was slamming away at Atems sword and knocked it out of Atems hand. Bakura got in position to make a final blow "goodbye Pharaoh, I will take your friend as a servant for later." He said then swung in to kill Atem. Moving to avoid the attack Atem pulled out a knife and plunged it into Bakura's body. "no, you won't." He said to him. As he used the knife to end Bakura.

After that the bandits were still fighting Britt, Nana, and Aiden but then Zoey showed up and got near Britt. "harm her and you're all dead." Zoey threatened the bandits as she was the sister of Bakura. The bandits stopped then looked back seeing Bakura was gone. They all left after that afraid to share the same fate.

Atem and the others made a burial site for all the ones who had been killed in the fight. Down to Bakura but the odd part was the sword. Britt felt a little shaky for she had never killed someone before. Atem could see this and told her to go inside. After that she relaxed but watched Atem from the outside.

When they were inside and everyone got relaxed Britt decided to do one thing. She got up and went outside to where her mothers grave is. Kneeling by it she couldn't hold back the tears that leaked out but she knew she would be happy to know what was in her future.

Atem had followed her and seen that she was at her moms grave. He felt bad because he had forgot that her mom had been taken from her and her family. He had been told about it but his mother had been gone around the same time so he had been distracted by it. Walking over to her, he stood beside her "the guards had told me you had lost your mother when you first came to the palace. I forgot about it until now." He told her then looked over at her "what was she like?" He asked her.

Britt gave some thought about this as she couldn't exactly say right away. "well she was nice and very good at medical wraps. Better than I am. Um If there was someone in need of help she would help them if she could." She told him and listening Atem smiled. "She sounds a lot like you." He said to her and that made her blush.

Britt heard the sound of a knife being thrown and she couldn't help but push him out of the way as her arm was cut by the knife. He looked at her to see her push him backwards but also noticed she covered the cut. Looking around he saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes behind her. "who are you?" He demanded. Britt knew before she could answer "her name is Lisa. She's here to fight me." She told him.

Atem was going to object but Britt stopped him and looked around. Luckily she saw her friend Nina near by and Zoey was still around. "Zoey! Nina!" She yelled for them and they were quick to be by her side. They were surrounded by a group of four. "Go." Britt told them and knew Atem would probably get into the fighting anyway.

Lisa took on Britt who was meeting her move for move and since Britt knew her moves she was quick to take her out. Zoey and Nina were quick on their opponents too but the one who fought Atem just gave up. "Get out here." Britt told Lisa. Who went away with her group.


	6. Britt's story pt 6

Atem walked over to Britt and checked her wound from earlier. "I'm fine. It'll heal." She said to him. He was worried about her but knew she knew medical treatments. They all relaxed and since Atem lost his cloak because of fighting Bakura they just relaxed. "Guess we'll have to show ourselves." Atem said to Britt and Britt nodded knowing that it would cause a lot of commotion but she knew that when he announced the difference in rules that there would be a lot of questions.

Atem relaxed thinking about how there would be a royal wedding. "If only mom and dad were here." he thought then sat up. "How bad do you think the guards will freak when we return?" he asked her. Britt gave a little thought about it "hm honestly I can say probably a lot. When do you plan to announce the change in rules?" She asked him knowing that their engagement would have to be announced since he was the Pharaoh.

Atem gave it some more thought "and what of your friends? How do you think they will react when I announce you are my new bride?" He asked her. Britt could only smile when he brought up her friends who she had worked with. "Well shocked at first but in the end I think they will be very happy for me." She told him. Her sister agreed knowing how supportive her friends would be. "When will this announcement be?" Nana asked and Atem knew it would probably be soon. "soon." Was all he told them.

Thinking about how Zoey was now in charge of the bandits Atem hoped she would make sure they behaved. Also knowing that Britt would soon be his wife when they chose a date he wanted to make sure that she could still be around her friends that she had known for so it was getting late he stood up. "Would you like to come back again tomorrow, Britt?" He asked her and she nodded. Having the time with her family was great but she knew eventually Atem would need a new adviser as they had figured out his old one was a traitor who worked for Bakura. The adviser had gone missing recently so he couldn't be punished for his crime.

When they walked out Atem asked her which horse she wanted to be on. She said the black Stallion since it had been a horse that she had rode since she was a child. She literally had raised the horse since it was a colt. As they were leaving Atem told her that she would have to teach him about horses eventually figuring that she knew a lot about them.

As they passed through the village people starred at them gawking almost as they made their way through. Britt didn't really pay attention to this all she was paying attention to was how fast her Stallion was going and every once in awhile looking over at Atem. To know that she was his fiance made her happy. Atem looked at the people hearing whispers and they stopped talking.

When they reached the palace Atem was first to get off the mare. "She accompanied me through town today." He told the guard who seemed to look at her before Atem had spoken. Getting off the Stallion Britt pet the horse and then followed Atem into the palace. A bunch of guards ambushed Atem telling him what he had missed that day.

Atem told the guards to gather everyone for tomorrow for some announcements. Miranda noticed Britt walked in and ran over to her as a bunch of guards were looking at Britt who had come in with Atem. "where have you been? We haven't seen you all day?" She asked Britt who just smiled. "you'll find out tomorrow. Been a tough day." She told her friend.

As Atem and Britt departed from the group Britt covered her mouth as she yawned. How tiring a fight could make a person but when you fight bandits there's no holding back. "We will go see your family after I make the announcement. Sorry for the delay but the guards are wondering about you." He said knowing that she was not of nobility or a common street girl. "oh ok." Britt said not having a problem with it.

When they got to the room Atem kissed her cheek "good night." He said knowing both of them needed sleep. "Good night." Britt said to him and then went into the next room. The bed was comfortable and she picked up her Journal.

~Journal~

Ok, so I cured him! I'm in love and the best part. We're engaged. Even with this I am worried that it may be too soon. But How can I say no to the Pharaoh? He is so important to me now. I know that becoming his wife means I will have to give him an heir to his throne. I am fine with it.

On a brighter note we got rid of the bandit leader today. He's dead but yet I feel like he's not. Like he's still out there. I hide my feeling of it from Atem because I know I saw Atem kill him with my own eyes. What lies ahead of us?

With all this happening I am worried though because of the syrian princess. I do not know if she may come and try to tear us apart. I guess we won't tell her but if she puts me in danger Atem may not like it. Oh I shall wait to see what is in store for my future.

I saw Zoey today and Nina. We fought Lisa and her group but please. She can't beat us. I have a team when I have Zoey, Nina,Miranda, Heather and Olivia. Yeah, she may of back up of three friends but hey I got a backup of five, six if you count Atem.

So announcements of my engagement to him are tomorrow. I know a lot of broken hearts will happen. Especially to any of the male servants who may like me. But as for female servants. Once this announcement is made I know it'll break their hearts to see that I am the one the Pharaoh chose. Do I care? Kinda, but Atem know what he wants. Plus I did save his life, but it didn't mean he had to ask me to marry him.

I do love him with all my heart.

~end Journal~

She smiled at her journal writing and for once her Nile amulet glowed a little but she didn't notice it. Her Nile amulet was magical and carried power of the Goddess of the Nile. Little did Britt even know that she was right and Bakura would return. But such power that Bakura had was destined to go to Atem.


	7. Britt's story pt 7

Britt had fallen asleep after she was done with her Journal. Her dreams wondered to the future where she was surrounded by people she cared and loved. "You are the destined one." A voice said to her and she looked around "wha?" She said in her dream. A bright image came to her it was so bright she had to cover her eyes. When she removed her arm from her eyes she looked around seeing a massive battle. "Britt, we need your help." Four voices said to her. She looked around at where she heard the voices and she seen it was coming from Atem, her sister, a boy she didn't recognize and...Bakura?

Seeing Bakura alive and on their side awoke her from her sleep and when she was awake it took her a second to realize two things. One a male servant was in her room and two that it was morning. When she realized it was morning she got up and pushed past the male servant. "I can't wait until they can't come near me anymore." Britt thought walking out of her room.

When the sunrise rose and Atem felt it on his face he awoke from his sleep. Getting up and dressing in his royal clothing he walked outside and seen Britt. "ready for this?" He asked her putting his hand out to her. Britt put her hand in his "yes." She said as they both walked to the balcony. Britt was nervous as they were in sight of everyone. Her friends were in the group and looked up to see that Britt was with Atem.

Atem raised his hand to silence the people for his announcements. "thank you all for coming. I am here to announce that the bandits will no longer cause harm. The bandit leader has been delt with. Furthermore I am announcing my engagement with my love, Britt." He said then pulled her close to him. With all the attention on them she kept calm and smiled when she felt him kiss her cheek. All eyes were on them and almost everyone was shocked to hear and see this.

Many servant girls were devastated that their great Pharaoh was engaged to one of them. They all envied Britt for being the one the Pharaoh but they liked it better than it being the Syrian princess. As for male servants they were just staying still looking at Britt happy with the Pharaoh.

Looking down at the group Britt looked down at her friends who were looking up at her. They were shocked to hear this but noticed their friend was looking down at them. They smiled at her glad that she had found the one she loved and they had an idea that the Pharaoh may have been the boy she told them about all those years ago.

"If there are any questions please take them to the guards and I will answer them later. thank you for your time." Atem said and then walked in the Palace with Britt. "well I think that went well." He said to her and she smiled nodding. "Yes, it went better than I expected." She told him. As they were walking back to his chambers.

Once inside the room he grabbed his spare cloak after being starred at like a god. Then he put the sign back on his room door as they departed through the secret passage under his bed. When they came out of the abandoned house it was easy to see the market. Zoey and Nina were in the market trying to find a way for the bandits to survive without stealing.

Nina was looking but then she noticed Britt walk out of a building and so her and Zoey went over to them. Britt smiled at Nina and Zoey but since they were out in the open there wasn't much she could really do or say. Since Britt and Atem were heading to her family's house, Nina and Zoey followed.

Once inside Atem removed the hood of his cloak and used a cloth to wipe off the sweat. Nina and Zoey relaxed but Nina was happy to see her friend. Britt turned to her friend Nina with a smile "Nina, my dear friend. I do hope your father is feeling better." She said to her. Nina nodded "yes, he is feeling much better. Thanks to those home remedies you offered us before you left." Nina told her. Britt didn't mind helping out a friend but she knew it was because of her mother she knew what to do. It took Nina a second to realize that Atem was the Pharaoh of Egypt and she was about to say something when Britt covered her mouth. "Keep calm and just treat him as you're treating me. No one of high power." She told her friend. Nina looked at Britt confused but it was not every day you would hear this.

Atem was looking out the window knowing he'd need a new adviser that he could trust. Finding out his old adviser was the one who tried to assassinate him and assassinated his parents didn't make him happy. "had it not happened though. I may not of been close to Britt like this." He thought to himself. Finally he turned his attention to the three girls talking and was glad to see Britt was still happy. "Zoey, would you be my new adviser?" He asked her. Zoey looked at him in a way she was shocked but then she had protected Britt from the other bandits. "um well Pharaoh I have to take care of the bandits and find a way for them to survive without killing someone." She told him.

Atem gave it some thought "ugh that guards may try to kill me but we might be able to give them shelter. Simple work for a place to rest and some food." He told Zoey. Britt overheard this though she knew some of the guards would not like this. Zoey agreed to it and Atem was glad that it was figured out.

Turning his attention to Britt he knew that they had to come up with a date. "So when would you want to do the ceremony?" He asked her and Britt wasn't for sure. "um it doesn't matter to me when." She said which was true. Atem gave it some thought "how about two months from now?" He asked knowing many questions were going to be asked of him. Britt agreed to that finding it perfect.

Everything seemed to calm down and for once Britt and Atem felt like they could relax. Everything was ruined when they saw the guards. Both of them hid on the other sides of the window in worry that the guards were looking for them. Nana kept watch and noticed they were looking for something or someone. "have you found it yet?" A guard asked. "no, the boy still has it. We have to find it." another said. "what's so important about this mirror?" a third guard asked and the other two were shocked. Atem stiffened hearing about the mirror his grandmother had given him. "the mirror was a gift from the Pharaohs grandmother. It is said she could see her enemies in it." the first guard said. "we have to find him." the second guard said then they all left.

Once the guards were out of sight Britt went over to Atem and gave him a hug. He hugged her back glad that he had her to help him out. "If they don't find it. I'll go with Zoey to find it." Britt told him. Atem shook his head no "they will find it. I don't want to trouble you." He told her.

For the rest of the day they relaxed in her families house. Zoey had left to go talk to the bandits. Atem and Britt walked out of her parents house saying bye and Atem asked Aiden to come to the palace tomorrow. After that Atem whistled and a horse came into view. It stopped infront of them and Atem helped Britt on then got on infront of her. Holding on Britt waved bye to her family as they left.

Taking the backway into the palace once they were in the stables Atem and Britt got down. Seeing the guards were still looking for the intruder he started to brush down the horse. Britt walked over to her Stallion and pet it. Then out of the blue a boy turned around the corner and bumped into her. She looked down at him and Atem said hello to him unknowing who he was.

The boy looked between them and then at Britt "hey tell them you didn't see me and I'll give you something nice." He told her. Guards ran right past Atem smirked "not caring if I am here or not. True guards." He said. "who are you?" Britt asked the boy curious as to why he was running from the guards. The boy looked at her. "I have no name." he told her. Atem tilted his head in confusion. "how do you not have a name?" he asked. The boy slunk back into the straw. "none of your buisiness." he said to Atem.

"you don't need to be afraid. Are you a servant here?" Britt asked just wanting answers since most of the servants knew her but there were ones she didn't know too. He shook his head. "No just a visiter." he said to her then the boy looked up at her. "and who are you?" He asked her out of being curious. "my name is Britt. " She told him knowing it was fair to answer his questions since he answered a few of her questions. She knew his question was just asking for her name. "Oh the one who will marry him!" he said then pointed to the pharaoh. "the one who owns this." he added then took out a mirror. "some one wanted it very badly." he told her.

"_the mirror."_she thought as she saw it in his hand "hand it over. That doesn't belong to you." She told him now understanding why the guards were after him. She had a slight idea "give me the mirror and I keep quiet on ever seeing you here." She told him in making a fair deal hoping Atem would go with what she said since she was trying to get the mirror back for him. The boy held onto the mirror. "but the man said he really needed it." he said holding onto the mirror. "he said it will help me find my family." Atem looked over listening. "He is wrong. the mirror shows enemies. not your loved ones." he said. the boy looked over. "But then...who do I turn to...all my life I have been alone. he said he would help me!" Atem fell silent thinking. "I know some people who could help you. She'll be arriving tomorrow with a group who could help you find your loved ones." Britt said knowing it would give the bandits a chance to prove their selves when they would be arriving. Even Zoey would agree that having the bandits could prove their selves by helping out someone in need instead of stealing from them.

The boy looked at her but then shook his head. "but what about the man?" Atem ducked as a guard ran by again. "they certainly want to get you badly." he said. "like he said the mirror can only show enemies and so the man lied." She told him and knew it was only a matter of time before the guards would find him. So the boy had to make a decision before the guards realized where he was. "like he said the mirror can only show enemies and so the man lied." She told him and knew it was only a matter of time before the guards would find him. So the boy had to make a decision before the guards realized where he was.

What will happen to this strange boy now? Who is he?


	8. Britt's story pt 8

The boy gave the mirror to her. "But the man said If I don't. he'll hurt me." Atem turned around. "I'll see to it he doesn't." he said. Britt carefully took the mirror and knew Atem would be able to keep this boy safe. "do you know the name of the man who threatened you?" She asked him glad that they had the mirror back safe. "His name was Bakura." Atem stifled his surprise as so not to frighten the boy. The boy looked down. "He found me stealing from his fortress and threw me in some kind of make shift cell. he said he would help me but only if I got the mirror."

Britt couldn't believe this because she had seen Bakura be killed with her own eyes. "that's not possible. I saw Bakura be killed with my own eyes." She said to the boy. Knowing that Zoey had control of the bandits she thought she would in trouble for Bakura to target. Atem hopped on the horse. "we gotta warn her." he said holding a hand out to Britt. "come along boy. do you know how to ride?" The boy nodded. "I may be a child but I do have some skills." he hopped on the closest horse. He almost fell off but pulled himself up. "A tall mare. he is very fit." he said.

Putting her hand in Atem she got on behind him and they headed off to warn Zoey. When they reached the village Atem had the horse halt some and go at a slow pace. "where to Britt?" He asked her and she knew where Zoey would be. "there's an abandon village outside the village. She's there." She said and Atem had the horse pick up speed as they were heading out of the village. The boy followed them until coming to the abandon village.

Once there Britt got down picking up a stone. She knew how to get Zo to come out. She threw a stone and it went into a pattern. Zoey heard this familiar sound and went to investigate. When she saw Britt, Atem and the boy she walked out. Atem had walked forward but the boy stopped him and pointed to the guard above ready to strike. "stand down." Zoey told him in knowing that the Pharaoh should not be harmed. "what are you doing here?" Zoey asked them

"We have found this boy. He had my grandmother's mirror but who he got it for puzzles me." Atem looked at the boy. But the boy was behind Britt. "she looks like him." he said quietly. Atem looked back to her. "He said Bakura had captured him and told him if he stole the mirror he would bring him to his family." Zoey looked puzzled by this "my brother is dead. I was standing by Britt when you killed him." She told him and looked at the boy behind Britt "I'm his sister but I'm much nicer then he was and neutral on sides. She's my friend." She told the boy and Britt thought it was odd.

The boy shook his head. "last I saw of him. he was really hurt. dirt was falling off him when he come let me out of the shack cell. he fell on the ground and told me to get the mirror while he recovered." Atem looked round the fortress. "you have a shack around here?" Zoey sighed "he does. But I will handle him since he is my brother. You don't need to worry about this." Zoey told them since right now it was Zoey who wanted to take care of him. Britt knew this was probably for the best to let Zoey handle it.

Atem was going to object but then he understood where Zoey was coming from. Bakura was her brother and if she wanted to deal with it then how could he really stand in her way. All three of them looked at the boy knowing now they had to figure out what to do with him. Zoey offered to help him but he declined and wanted to stay with Britt and Atem. Atem gave it some thought but he didn't see why they couldn't adopt the boy since he was in need of a family.

Looking over the area Zoey told them they should probably start heading back to the palace before it got dark. Atem agreed and got on the horse as he put his hand out to Britt "come on love. Let's go back to the palace." He told her and Britt took his hand getting on behind him. The boy got on the horse he had come with and headed back to the palace with Atem and Britt. After halfway there Atem looked over at the boy "what do you want to be called?" He asked the boy. Who didn't seem to have an answer for the question. Atem looked back at Britt to get her opinion "what do you think?" He asked her and Britt gave it some thought "Adam?" She said in a way to give an option.

The boy came up beside them hearing her suggestion "Adam? I like that." He said. Atem smiled and ruffled the boys hair. "Adam it is then." He said and Britt was happy that she could help out with coming up with a name. Adam got ahead of them and soon was shot in the shoulder with an arrow. Britt couldn't believe it. Atem stopped the horse jumping off as he defended Adam from another Arrow.

After that Atem gave Britt orders to tell the guards of the intruder and that he would go through the secret passage way. Britt did just as he requested and kept the guards from taking Adam. Atem ran into the abandoned house as the arrows kept missing him. he went through the tunnel and came out in his bedroom. he grabbed the few guards he could get on the way and cornered the archer on the roof. "who are you!" he asked. the archer looked at him with his masked face then jumped off the palace. the guards ran forward along with Atem but the saw him swing to another house on some kind of rope contraption. Atem cut it down but it was too late. the archer broke off into sprint toward the outskirts of town. Atem turned around. "tell the guards not to arrest the boy he is under my protection." he said. the guards nodded and left to spread the word.

Who is this archer? What will happen?


	9. Britt's story pt 9

Britt kept Adam by her as she saw the guards increasing security and looking through the area. As she stayed there a guard walked to her "hey the archer fled. we did not get a good look at him but the pharaoh is pretty shaken. you should go to your chambers with him." he said to her and Britt nodded. After that she stared heading to Atems chambers and Adam followed behind her. She wondered who the archer was "_could it of been Bakura"_ she thought Whenever a guard would pass them he would hide but still follow Britt. Once there Britt let their presence be known and Atem looked up from his thoughts and motioned them in.

A guard walked by. "Adam you will stay in Britts room tonight." he said. Atem nodded. "Britt, you will stay with me if you want." he said. "I can have a guard bring over your belongings." Atem told her and Britt agreed since it was best to keep Adam close. Even if it meant her old room and since she would soon be married to Atem she didn't find a problem with it. Atem smiled and walked towards the window. "I am having several people track down your real parents adam trust me we will find them." He said then walked over and kneeled in front of him. "lets get you trested for this." he said looking at his wound. "or atleast change the bandage before the sun fully sets."

Watching them Britt wondered if there was something she could do to help. Since she knew a few things about Medical. Adam showed his shoulder was already bandaged medically. "I know a few things about medicine." He told Atem who smirked "Just like Britt." he said laughing lightly. the sun set and the hallway torches was lit. "if you want you can explore around a bit before going to bed but don't stay up too long." he told Adam

Britt smiled as she noticed the torches be lit something about the torches being lit always put her in awe as she saw them. It was a nice way to look through the hall. Adam nodded. "maybe a chef is still up." he said running out. Atem snickered. "he may be small and mischievous but he is still a child." he said walking to the bed.

Britt held back a laugh "well most children can be but even the ones who can be mischievous can become one of the best people." She said and thought about her childhood before her mom died. She had been a little bit of a trouble maker when she was little with sneaking out of her parents house to go sneak around with Zoey. He smirked. "Let me guess you were one?" he asked holding out his hand. "Not that I care. I am marrying a beautiful woman." Britt walked over to him and put her hand in his as she listened to him. She slightly blushed a little at hearing everything but smiled "well kinda. I would sneak out with Zoey." She told him glad that he was honest of his opinion of her.

"so thats how you know her." He said with a smirk then kissed her neck. It sent a chill down her spine but she couldn't help but smile. "What else will you tell me?" He asked her and she gave it some thought. Britt liked the feelings she felt whenever she was around him. "well I know you heard me when we were at my dads house. That song was something I just made up as a kid so whenever I want to relax I would sing it. My parents and sister thought I had some kind of talent for singing but I didn't think much of it." She told him though she remembered him telling her that he wanted to know her hopes,dreams and interests.

"Ha trust me you are talented. as am I with my ocarina." he said pulling it out. "My mother gave this too me. told me that one day it will give me a wonderous gift. but I already have you so I wonder what the gift would be." he told her. Britt found that to be interesting on what he said about his Ocarina. "ok, guess we'll have to wait and see." She said though she had doubts he'd like to hear about what was going on during the three years before they got together. Atem nodded."yeah it is. I can't wait to see." he placed it down. "but right now I just want to be with you." he said leaning in to kiss her.

Britt listened to him and saw him leaning in to kiss her. When she felt his lips come in contact with hers she kissed him back. Her thought on today was that it wasn't all bad and she had been able to spend time with him most of day. He kissed her passionately wrapping his arms around her. He felt calm and happy just to be with her. Britt closed her eyes enjoying the kiss as she slipped her arms around his neck. Being with him made her happy. Any worry she would of had was gone and she felt safe with Atem. Atem stopped and slipped his shirt off then kissed her again. Britt had opened her eyes and noticed that he took his shirt off. She kissed him back when she felt him kiss her again. Whenever she was near him like this she knew he had this way of making her feel special. He smiled into the kiss. he let his hand slip under her shirt drifting up her back. Britt felt his hand on her back and liked the feeling of his touch.

Adam had run downstairs and ran into the kitchen. he saw a chef there,. "hi can you make me food?" eh asked. the chef smirked. "only if you help." Adam walked over to the counter and started watching and learning how to cook. Adam smiles as he placed his making into the oven. the chef smiled. "this is awesome." he said after the pastry came out and he bit into it. "you can help me out anytime." Adam smiled and nodded. "allright." he ran upstairs and into his room. he plopped onto his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Britt was asleep laying close to Atem as she had no regrets at all on what her and Atem did. Today was unknown to her and Atem but both hoped for a great day. Atem had his arms around her as they were both asleep. Here in his room he cared for no one more than he cared for Britt at the time. Everything was peaceful and calm for them until they heard a scream from the next room. Both jumped up dressed and went to the next room where Adam was. The archer was there with a knife near Adams neck.

Britt didn't say anything as Atem demanded that the archer let him go. The man snickered. "my my. he has arrived eh Atem? I bet that's what your thinking." the intruder said sounding like Bakura he grabbed Adam and held the knife by his neck. "I want the mirror." Atem growled. "If i get it the boy goes free." Atem nodded grimly understanding. "Britt go get it." Britt didn't trust it but she did as he said. She picked up the mirror "_I don't trust this man." _She thought but knew she could only trust Atem on his judgment. She walked back to him having the mirror in her hand. Atem smiled. "tilt it a little to the side." Atem said hoping Britt knew the mirror would catch the light and blind the archer. The archer tilted his head and let his guard down. he looked at the mirror. Atem smirked knowing what was coming next.

Britt did exactly as Atem told her wondering what exactly he was thinking. She noticed the mirror catch the light as she tilted it like Atem had told her to. The light flashed the archer and Adam ran free he hugged Britt as Atem launched himself forward and crashed into the archer. he pinned him to the floor and stripped off the mask. Bakura smiled grimly into his face. "hello old friend." he said before kicking Atem off and jumping out the window. Atem got up and looked outside but he saw nothing. "dammit."

Britt's mouth dropped in horror at seeing Bakura because of her strange dream. "No, he really is back. This can't be possible." She thought. she looked down at Adam "are you ok?" She asked but was worried about Atem since Atem had been kicked by Bakura. Zoey was leading the bandits to the palace keeping watch on all their movements since she had some doubts. It was different to know that they would be able to live better.

Atem rubbed his head. "bastard. I will find him." He said. He kneeled down next to Adam. "are you alright." Adam slowly nodded. "He came for me...I knew he would!" he said spitefully. Atem sighed and looked down. "I'll up security." he walked outside the door and rubbed his head. He informed the guards of the bandits arrival and how they would be living there and guarding the palace. some were relieved while others were spiteful but kept quite. the rest didn't care much for it. Adam hugged tightly to Britt. "I don't want him to come back." he said. "Bakura will hurt me worse then he did earlier."

Britt looked at Adam "we'll stop him. Zoey will help and make sure that you are kept safe. She won't hurt you." She told Adam and had him come with her. She walked over to Atem "are you ok?" She asked worried about him. Zoey kept watch on their surroundings when it was getting close to the palace. "_if you're out there Baku, I'll take you down."_ She thought as she kept watch. When they got to the front it wasn't as bad as she had thought it would of been.

Adam nodded. "okay." he said. He let go of her and fiddled with his hands. "Uh I learned to make something last night. I would like to bake it for you." he said. Atem looked over to him and smiled. "excellent and I would be delighted to try it." Atem looked at Britt and nodded. "I am fine. just a bit stressed." he said walking back into his room and dressing formally.

Britt looked at Adam with a smile "I'd love to try whatever you make Adam." She told him as she noticed her friend servants start to come out of their rooms. Her main three friends walked over to them and Britt couldn't help but smile "Adam, these are people I trust and can help you if you ever need it. Miranda, Heather, and Olivia." She told him. Adam timidly waved. "H-Hi" he said. Atem nodded to the servants then walked outside to the group of guards yelling at each other. "what's going on?" Atem asked. "If the bandits are coming in I'm out." One said throwing down his spear. the other guards tried to stop him but they couldn't. "Don't worry I am not concerned with one or two guards leaving. as long as they do not come back to harm us."

The girls nodded smiling at him "it is nice to meet you." Miranda said deciding to speak up. "Adam stay with them, I have some personal matters to take care of for tomorrow." She told him and ran off to where the royal tailors would be. She knew the room well since she had been in here more than once. When she stepped in the tailors noticed her quickly since they had been there when Atem had said the announcement of their engagement. "I was wondering if you could help me with getting my dress for the public wedding prepared." Britt asked them since it was on her list of things to do.

The tailors nodded and waved her in. "we'll take some measurement and we will have to ask you what kind of dress do you want?" Adam walked over to the girls. "since your friends of Britt i want to ask you. I want to repay her kindness towards me but I do not know how. can you help me?" he asked. Atem sighed and waved the guards off once everything calmed down and looked at Zoey. "welcome friends. I will show you to your quarters."

Britt walked in and let them take measurements and when she described it as a kind of regular dress. As she described it like it was kind of short in the bottom. With the deadline being that she needed it tomorrow she let them know about it the wedding being tomorrow. she asked for some purple to be interpreted in it too. After the measurements were taken and she told them the description she knew she would need to be getting to the dining hall. They nodded in trying to help him but they didn't know how exactly to help him. Zoey nodded "thank you for inviting us Pharaoh." She told him

Atem nodded. "it was no trouble." he said. "a few guards left but it was no big deal." he said turning around. "please fallow." he said walking through the doors. "your quarters will be with the servants. my apologies for not making it better but it was on a whim. but you can decorate however you want. just no...death or anything to scare anybody okay?" He told the people with Zoey. the tailors nodded and got to work.

After that Britt went to find Atem and Zoey. Everything seemed to be going fine until she heard someone announce that the Princess of Syria was here to visit. Even though Britt was engaged to Atem hearing of Princess Anzu's arrival made her blood boil since she couldn't stand her.

What will happen? What will Bakura do? Can Britt be able to keep her mouth shut or will Atem not let the princess boss her around?


	10. Britt's story pt 10

Britt walked to them with a smile as Atem was finishing up telling the bandits they would room with the servants and decorate rooms how they liked just no blood or gore. He also told them that they were not allowed to steal while here but Zoey also spoke saying if they did there would be consequences. When Atem saw Britt he smiled as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Giving her a loving kiss both of them were happy. Their happiness was short lived for the kiss as a servant walked over to them and cleared his throat making Atem and Britt pull away.

"I'm sorry your highness. But we have Princess Anzu here to see you." He informed Atem who wasn't pleased at the very least. Britt was still in his arms and he looked down at her "hm well love you're just going to have to come with me." He said to her and she looked at him but she had no objection to it. As he let go of her then looked at Zoey and the bandits "I'm sorry but we need you to work today." he told everyone even Zoey. Zoey nodded as she took people to where they would be. "As for you my love, you have to work too as my Personal servant." He said in her ear and she giggled knowing the term personal was different between them.

After that Atem walked downstairs and Britt followed behind him as a personal servant should. He motioned for her to be beside him and she did as he commanded. Walking into the throne room he took his seat on the throne and she sat down by his feet. Princess Anzu was announced as she walked in and bowed to the Pharaoh himself. Britt didn't like her but she stayed where she was sitting as Atem was also keeping an eye on her.

Atem rised from his throne as he welcomed Princess Anzu to his palace. "I will have one of my servants show you to where you can stay until your return to your homeland." He said and She bowed in respect to him knowing that would be fine. She thought when he said servant it would be someone else but he looked back toward his throne. "Britt, would you be so kind as to show Princess Anzu to the guest room." He asked her and Britt wished that Anzu wasn't there so that he could of called her love like he did before they came here. "As you wish my Pharaoh." She said as she got up and was respectful to him.

As she led the way to the guest room she overheard Princess Anzu talking to her. "You must be special to be the Pharaohs servant." She said to Britt, but Britt was controlling herself. When Anzu started talking about wanting to get the Pharaoh to like her that pissed Britt off but she kept her mouth shut. "he loves me." Britt thought knowing that Anzu couldn't have Atems heart. As she was slowly leading the way she thought of her future with Atem and maybe eventually a family. It made her smile to know the possibility that she had totally tuned out the Princess while she was talking to her.

When they got to the guest room Britt bowed to her "here is your room Princess." She said to her. Princess Anzu thought Britt was a great servant but that was only cause she didn't know that Britt was the Pharaohs fiancee. After that she walked away but then the Princess called her back for a second. Britt wanted to say no so she could go back and be with Atem but she knew that would cause trouble and she didn't want that for the kingdom. As she walked back she bowed "what may I get you princess?" She asked her and the princess asked Britt to get her a glass of water. "as you wish miss." She said then walked away.

"I hate her!" Britt thought but wouldn't let those feelings harbor in her knowing that hatred was like evil. She went into the kitchen like a good servant girl and then got the princess her glass of water. As she went back she knocked on the door the princess answered and took the glass. "thank you. You may go." She said to her and Britt bowed one last time. Princess Anzu closed the door and Britt smiled "finally!" She thought as she walked away and then she ran down to the throne room. Atem was in there by himself and when he saw her enter she went right up to him. "How did it go?" He asked her and she leaned up and kissed him "It went fine. But I really don't like her." She told him. Atem smirked at her as he pulled her into the darkest part of the room and kissed her so that if anyone walked in then they were hid by the darkness. Britt kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled away they both were smiling and happy just to have the time together.

Atem told Britt that she could go do whatever she wanted until he needed her again. She smiled at that and since she knew that there were things she wanted to do. As she walked out of the throne room she worked on trying to learn archery. Priests were aware that she was their future Queen so they didn't say anything to her but Princess Anzu was out on the grounds and she saw what Britt was doing. "Servant girl what are you doing?" She asked her. Britt fired it and it missed which pissed her off since she lost her concentration. Turning to princess Anzu she tried to stay calm "Princess, as a personal servant of the Pharaoh. You must not distract me in my training." She told her.

Anzu lectured her on how a person servant should be and the more she talked the more Britt was getting annoyed. Soon Britt had a glow around her that was blue as the Nile, the princess saw this and she wondered what it meant. Priest Karim and Priest Shada were walking around the palace grounds to check out everything when they came across Britt and Princess Anzu. As they walked past Priest Shada's millennium item glowed "what's this?" He asked and then he saw the light coming from Britt.

The millennium item opened up her soul to him and inside he saw a bright light as the Nile take form showing a Goddess. Not any mere Goddess but the Goddess of the Nile! "The Nile princess. It's her." he said and then as he fell to his knees Priest Karim helped him up. As quickly as the Goddess of the Niles power had came over Britt, it quickly left for she had not proved to be worthy yet of it's power but soon she would. She walked away and went to the stables getting on her black Stallion she left the palace. "Hiyaa!" She said to her horse as the guards let her out.

Priest Shada looked at Priest Karim "the Pharaohs personal servant. She's the Nile princess." Shada told him and Karim almost didn't believe it but he knew that legend has said that the one to possess the Goddess of the Nile was the Nile Princess. Both the preists reported this to Atem who didn't really believe either of them. "where is my fiancee now?" He asked them and Priest Shada bowed to him "She has left the palace walls to go to the village after her talk with Princess Anzu." He told him. This worried Atem for Britt's safety. He knew he needed a way to keep watch on her without actually watching her which gave him an idea.

Getting up from his throne he called in Adam who ran in quickly. "Yes, Pharaoh?" He said with respect to Atem. Atem walked over to him handing him a map "I need you to go to the royal treasury and get an item called the Millennium Bracelet. Since Britt is my future Queen I should at least give her the millennium item so I can know if she's ever in danger or hurt." He told him. Adam nodded taking the map and followed the map to get to the treasury. It wasn't fifteen minutes later that Adam returned to Atem and handed him the bracelet.

Britt had her Stallion in a running toward the village. Everyone saw her and knew she was their future Queen since Atems announcement of their engagement. Her family even saw her but she wasn't paying attention to them. With the Syrian princess there all she could think of is how the syrian princess was going to try and take her place as the Pharaohs fiancee. When they got to the Nile she got off her horse and sat down by the edge. Her Stallion laying right by her and she relaxed "oh I know he loves me. He bought you from my father for me to have again." She told her Stallion.

Britt and the horse both relaxed as they were there and she had her guard down. So when Atem came up behind them and she wasn't really paying attention she jumped when he said her name causing her to fall into the Nile. Try as she might she couldn't swim! She started panicking at this and her amulet had a glow with being in the nile water. Atem jumped in to save her and as he got down to her he saw her amulet glowing from the Nile. "The nile princess? Could it be true?" He thought as he got her up to the surface. Britt coughed as she caught her breath from being under water. "you can't swim, I'll have to help you by teaching you." He told her and she just smirked at that. "oh really?" She said but knew that she really needed it.

They both relaxed in the sand as he held her close having his long cape wrapped around them "I have something for you love." He said and that caught her attention. "For me? Really?" She asked and then he moved the cape some to show her the Millennium bracelet. She was in awe at first but as he placed it on her wrist she gasped in pain as the item was at first hurting her. With in a matter of seconds the pain ceased and the eye on the item glowed. "It is said only my real future Queen can wear the millennium bracelet. You passed it's test love." He told her and she smiled at him.

Both of them got up after awhile of being under the sun wrapped in his cape. Both of their outfits had dried and she was happy again. He pulled her close to him and lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "I love you, my love. You are indeed the Nile princess with your amulet." He told her and this was shocking news to her. The Nile goddess was legend. But The Goddess of the Nile was more than just a normal Ka. She was indeed connected to Britt's Nile amulet and her soul.

Soon both Atem and Britt returned to the palace and everyone bowed to them. Britt didn't care what anyone said about her knowing that she was still a servant. The wedding was postponed with Princess Anzu there and she was fine with that. After they got off the horses they both walked inside and Atem held her close to him. Britt yawned though as trying to swim and failing really wore her out. Kissing her cheek Atem smiled at her "go get some rest love." he told her. Britt nodded and headed to their chambers.

As Britt walked to hers and Atems chambers Princess Anzu grabbed her. "wha?" Britt said as she was led away from sight. "let me go." She told Anzu who ignored her. "you're going to learn your place." Anzu told her and she didn't understand why Anzu felt like she was a threat to her. Oh wait, Britt did know since she was the Pharaohs fiancee. "You can't have our Pharaoh. He's already engaged." Britt told her and that made her stop. She looked at Britt "really? Who is he engaged to?" She asked her and Britt was silent. "Answer me!" She told Britt as she slapped her and knocked her into the wall. This made her bracelet glow and Atem felt the surge of pain as if someone had pushed and slapped him except he knew it wasn't his own feelings.

Closing his eyes he saw where Britt was and that Princess Anzu was there too. He could see Britt seemed like she was in pain and rushed to the location. When he came there he helped her up and looked at Anzu "what did you do?" He demanded from her. "She wouldn't answer my question." She told her and Britt opened one of her eyes. "I don't have to tell you anything. But if you really want to know fine. It's me." She told her and Atem wondered what all that was about. "You? You're his fiancee?" Anzu said and Atem realized why Britt had been pushed since technically a servant spoke when spoken to.

Atem looked at Anzu "yes, she is my fiancee. You said you are here in business for our countries do not mistaken that you can not be demanding to my servants." He told her. Anzu wanted to say something but she feared a war between Syria and Egypt if she would to step over the line. She knew her father would be displeased with her but she knew what she wanted. She wanted him. "Forgive me Pharaoh. I did not know she was your fiancee." She told him. Britt just stayed with Atem as he picked her up. "Do see to it that you don't make that mistake again Princess." He told her then walked to his chambers where he took Britt inside and layed her down. "You'll be ok love. I'll keep you safe." He told her.

Secretly Bakura was watching them and knew that it would be easy. The girl was the vessel for the Goddess and Bakura's sword had a power that of the Goddess except it was kinda dark. A sword only known by the name of Obelisk and even though it was in the possession of Bakura it wasn't meant to stay there for long.

Within the next few days Anzu and Atem came to an agreement on Syria and Egypt living peacefully. She left and everyone was happy even Britt. Except that Princess Anzu was not their only syrian princess who was eventually coming. For she had a sister named Layla.

When will Bakura make his mark? Will things end peacefully or is there some big battle coming that no one knows about?


	11. Britt's story pt 11

With Anzu gone Britt and Atem relaxed until they went to sleep. Then the next morning Britt was out talking with her friends when Atem came up behind her and surprised her. She almost screamed but he covered her mouth "shh love. It's me." He told her. This made her calm down as she knew that there was a lot going on. Turning her around to face him he removed his hand from around her mouth " I have to go out with the guards to look for Bakura. I want you to stay inside." He told her. She objected to this and they talked about it for a little time but they came to an agreement on her staying inside with Adam.

Zoey came over to them around this time."We should get something to eat." Britt said and Zoey couldn't hold back what she was thinking. "So are you cooking Britt?" She asked and Britt had gave it some thought since she had made food for Atem before. "Maybe." She answered Zoey then walked downstairs to get Miranda. Atem smiled. "oh please do. your cooking is fabulous. I can't get enough of it!" he said. She heard what he had said and she held back a laugh as she went to where Miranda was. She had her accompany her into the kitchen and they started working on making some food.

Adam ran into the kitchen smelling food. "Hi chef! I'm back!" he said but he saw britt there. "Hey!" Adam said to her as Atem smiled walking into the kitchen also to watch. Britt looked back at Adam since she had Miranda to help out too and smiled "Good morning Adam." She told him and noticed Atem walk in. She didn't mind and made sure nothing got burnt. It didn't take very long and both girls had everything ready. Adam washed his hands getting ready to help her. Atem leaned on the door way watching hoping to learn a new skill.

Atem looked at the bracelet and smiled as he knew a secret Britt didn't. "_hey don't be startled but now we can communicate to eachother through our items."_ he thought to her. Adam looked up at Miranda. "what are you making?" he asked. Britt smiled at hearing his thoughts and thought it was interesting but also surprising to know this. _this is interesting._ She thought knowing he would hear her. Miranda smiled "I just helped mostly Britt was doing the cooking. She's prepared a little variety for everyone to have something." Miranda said to Adam. Adam nodded. "allright I'll help however I can." Atem smirked hearing her response. "_So what are you making love?"_ Atem asked through thought.

Britt smiled at him but she looked at everything that was done and remembered that she had made one of his favorites that she had made the first day she had made something for him. "_well I did make one of your favorites."_ She told him and had slightly forgot what the name of it was. She knew they would have to move everything out of the kitchen to the dining hall. Atem smirked. "_you did. a chicken casserole with a hint of mint. it was lovely."_ he thought to her. Adam watched Britt wondering what to do.

Britt smiled and looked at Adam "help us get the plates to the table." She told Adam with a smile. Having this connection with Atem made her curious if she could block a few thoughts from him. She didn't give some thought to it though as she was helping with taking things out of the kitchen so they wouldn't have to stand to eat. Adam nodded and took a plate full of dishes. Atem took some from him to help. "I have nothing to do right now so might as well." he said smiling. Adam smirked at his remark and grabbed more. the both went to the table and started setting it up.

Britt set the last plate on the table though it was something her mother had made and she had never once made it before today. "_I hope this will taste as good as she made it."_ She thought more thinking to herself then to Atem. Atem and Adam sat down. "so what you actually make Britt?" Adam asked, Atem out his hands together and leaned on the table eager for the meal.

Britt looked up with a slight smile "just a few things." She said and on the table was the chicken casserole the way Atem liked it. She had some regular chicken also made with a few side dishes and then the cake her mother would make. Miranda looked at the cake and had a slight smile knowing where Britt got the idea of it from. "isn't that your mothers famous cake?" she asked Britt noticing Britt blushed a little but nodded. Adam rubbed his hands together seeing the cake. Atem saw the casserole and smiled but then looked at the cake. "hmm it all looks so good. lets sit down to eat." He said as he and Adam took their seats.

Britt took a seat with a smile "ok." she said and looked up at Miranda "wanna join us?" She asked her and Miranda shook her head no "I have something I need to do. But save me a slice of the cake." Miranda told her and left to go do what she needed to. Britt found that an easy request since Miranda wanted to try her version of her moms cake. Atem and Adam both dug into the food but saved the cake for last. Adam smiled at Britts cooking. "man this is good! where did you learn to cook?" he asked. Atem laughed lightly. "I want to know the same thing." Britt had some of the food listening to what they said "hm I would help my mother in the kitchen when she was alive." She said to answer their question on her cooking. "_even did some cooking on my own once."_ She thought remembering some of her past.

Atem nodded. "I see." he said when he finished. Adam finished his plate and was about to dive for the cake but restrained himself. "Britt can you get me a piece?" he asked her. Britt nodded and cut a piece of the cake putting it on the plate for him. She looked at Atem "would you like a piece of the cake?" She asked him. Atem nodded. "thank you." he said. Adam took the piece and bit into it. he gasped. "this is..." he tried not to cry "so good!" he said. Britt cut another piece of the cake and put it on the plate for Atem. She heard what Adam said and it made her happy to know her first attempt at doing her moms cake wasn't half bad. She cut herself a piece and took a bite of it. Even she was amazed at how good it tasted and it slightly made her want to cry because it tasted just like her mom made it but she held it in.

Atem bit into it and smiled. "this is good." he said. "it tastes like the one my mom used to make. although the texture is different." Britt smiled though a tear slipped from her eyes and she wiped it away "It's like how my mom made it." She said to him and she finished the slice of cake. It was right then that she saw a servant name Andrew walk in and bow "excuse me Pharaoh, there is someone named Aiden here." He said to Atem and Britt knew that meant her brother had came and Nana had told him. "Ah good good thank you." atem stood. "excuse me." he said leaving. he walked to the throne room where aiden stood. "glad you could make it." he said.

"yes, well Nana told me that you wanted to ask something. I'm sorry I wasn't there but I had matters in the ranch to take care of then." Aiden said being respectful since he was the Pharaoh but also going to marry his sister. "So I hope you liked everything Adam." Britt said with a smile but was curious as to what Atem wanted to know from Aiden but left it at that finding it none of her business. Atem smiled. "I wanted to know if you would be willing to be my best man for the public wedding tomorrow. I really have no one else to turn to since I am so busy." he said. "that and I want to know what does Britt like? I got her a nice bracelet but I also want to get her something meaningful." Adam smiled as he finished. "thank you." he ran out and fallowed where Atem went and listened in on his conversation.

"I'd be honored to." Aiden said and then thought about what Britt might like. "well I do know my sister has always liked cats. She's always wanted one." He said knowing it was true that when Britt was little she had always wanted a cat but their parents couldn't afford to get her one. Britt worked on cleaning up the table so that it would be clean. "A coincidence." he said smirking. "I have a friend who owns a cat but cannot keep her. maybe I will ask him for it." He said. Adam peeked out from behind the throne non stealthily like and spied on them. "But I don't know if I am allergic to them, well always a good time to find out." Atem bowed. "thank you for going out of your way to come here." he said then stood up. "it's no problem." Aiden said to Atem. Meanwhile Britt had finished with cleaning up. She knew she had a simple job even though soon she probably wouldn't be working like this after tomorrow. Zoey walked in "Hey how are you feeling today Britt?" She asked her and Britt just smiled "I'm good, just a little nervous about tomorrow Zo." She said to her with a smile.

Adam walked out next to Atem. "who's this?" he asked. "Britt's brother." he said. "say hi." he told Adam. Adam smiled. "hi." Atem nodded. "I must go see how Britt is doing. I hope to see you tomorrow." he said. Adam looked up at Aiden. "so what do you do?" he asked. "I work in a horse ranch with my younger sister and my father." Aiden told Adam with a smile. "so do you have your dress picked out?" Zoey asked her and Britt just smiled "it's being made as we speak. I have to go make sure it fits here soon." She told Zoey to answer her question. Miranda smiled "we can't wait. When is it happening?" She asked "tomorrow." Britt answered her.

Adam smiled. "can I visit and help out sometimes? it gets dull here at the palace at times." he said. Atem walked back and saw Zoey. "hey. are they settling in nicely?" he asked. Zoey nodded "yes, they are settling in well." Zoey said to him though she was curious on Britt's dress. "Hm if you get the Pharaohs approval to be able to come then you could." Aiden said to him not really seeing a problem with most of it.

"Atem? he won't mind as long as I'm safe." he said confidently. Atem smiled. "great great, tell them they have to be on guard tomorrow cause the archer is still around. and our worse fears has been realized. it is Bakura." he said in a whisper close to them. Zoey eyes widened "you saw him?" She asked and looked to Britt who seemed to have a serious look. Britt nodded to her "we saw him Zo." She said and Zoey took this very serious when it came to her brother. She held back a laugh "Oh trust me, he'll be angry at me as soon as he realizes what I've done." She said knowing her brother wouldn't agree with the bandits living here. Aiden didn't know about the archer so he couldn't help but smile a little.

Atem nodded. "but we need to find him soon. more then likely he will try and reveal himself during the wedding, or at least another assassination attempt on one of us." he told Zoey. Britt knew what Bakura wanted was Atems mirror and she thought more than likely he would target who ever had it. The last she knew Bakura saw was that she had the mirror. "I'll have the bandits keep watch around during your wedding." Zoey said since the bandits would listen to her. Atem bowed. "thank you greatly Zoey." he said to her. Adam sat down on Atems throne. "But I do wonder who my family is. ever since I can remember Bakura has kept me prisoner." he told Aiden.

"Well they'll try to help you." He said to him but also wondered as well. "How old are you?" He asked him just out of being curious. Britt couldn't hold back her smile "We know what Bakura wants though so we know how to get him to come out of hiding." She said and Zoey found that interesting to know "What does he want?" Zoey asked. Adam shrugged. "around 13 I guess. but I don't know." he said. "My grandmother's mirror. for what I don't know." he said. Atem sat down thinking. "who had the mirror last?" Zoey asked them and Britt was curious on this "I did." Britt told her and Zoey was a bit concerned. "where do you sleep exactly?" Zoey asked her knowing that Bakura would probably go after the one who knew where the mirror would be.

"She slept with me" Atem said. "But he went after Adam first." he said hoping she could provide an answer. Britt wondered what Zoey was getting at but she didn't deny. "he's got,some plan against Adam but if Adam doesn't know where it's at then he'll set his sight on someone who does." She said and Britt felt a little relieved to be with Atem.

Atem nodded. "we'll have to keep a guard by his door. he knows Britt has it." he said. "she should be safe as long as shes with you." Zoey said to Atem and Britt knew that was true for now. She kept watch on their surroundings since it would be for the best. Atem nodded and pulled her close. "I will protect her. and Adam too." he said. Adam perked his ears up hearing something. "you hear that?" he asked Aiden. Britt smiled at Atem glad to have him with her right there. "uh no." Aiden said wondering what Adam was hearing right then. It made him curious on what was going on Adam ran forward and shoved Aiden down as an arrow whizzed over their heads. Bakura snickered on one of the chandeliers above. Adam froze with fear seeing his face again.

Britt smile faded as she had a strange feeling about one of her family members "_Aiden."_ She thought before she got free and ran out of the room. "he's here." Zoey said and ran after Britt knowing how she was when she felt one of her family members were in danger. Zoey got ahead of Britt as they were entering the throne room. Aiden didn't know what to think right then. Bakura laughed out loud. His voice was no longer his own is was misshapen into a demonic snarl. **"hear all who appose me. Melvin! Will die a slow death. plagues will inhabit this land until the mirror is given to me!"** he yelled before a dark wind swept in and he was gone. Adam didn't move out of fear and astonishment.

Zoey looked at Britt "we're going to need that Ka of legend your mom talked about." Zoey said to her and Britt just looked at her "the Goddess of the Nile? It's a legend Ka Zoey." She said to her and Zoey shook her head "no, I think it is real. That it's your soul Ka." Zoey said and Britt was just quiet. "_the Goddess of the Nile is a monster of light and good. But Atem did say I'm the Nile princess" _she thought and didn't know what to say to Zoey with Bakura acting this way.

Atem ran in with guards but realized he was too late. He saw Adam just staring up at the ceiling. he looked over to Britt. "I'll go with the guards and scout the area." He looked over to Adam. "you need to help him..." he said softly then a guard placed a hand on his shoulder. he nodded. "We must reschedule the wedding for now. I'll not have either of you in danger like this." he said walking out with the guards.

Britt walked to Adam and had him come with her "he called you Melvin. Could that be your name?" She asked Adam wondering since Bakura had said it. She knew that it was for the best to post pone the wedding. Zoey was going to follow but she didn't and helped Aiden out. Walking alone with Adam she kept watch on the surroundings "_it's not Bakura anymore. Maybe it's something else and whatever it is well it's bad news."_ She thought keeping watch on their surroundings. After a little she thought she heard something but when she looked there was nothing there. Adam walked with her but his mind was elsewhere. "Melvin?...I remember now...That was my name..." he said. "My mum...used to..." he fell to his knees holding his head.

Britt kneeled down by him "hey it's ok. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She told him though she was worried about him. She was confused on what to do but she wanted to help. She stopped keeping watch on the surroundings because she wanted to help him. "I...I remember...He was...he was my father...He is my father...no...no no...NO!" He got up and ran into the shade and hugged himself. "He killed her...then done those horrible things...how...why have I not noticed?..." he asked himself over and over again.

Britt couldn't believe this "_Atem, Adams real name is Melvin. But I know who his father is."_ She thought to Atem using the bracelet to communicate with him. "hey we'll help you." She told him to try and get him to relax. "But...what if what happened to him happens to me?" he asked tears in his eyes. "What if I become him?" Atem heard her. "_Who is it?"_ he asked her. "_Bakura. He said Bakura killed his mother and is his father."_ she replied and she just smiled at him "if you stay with us and Zo then you have better chances of not being like him. If Bakura is your father then Zo is your aunt and she'll take care of you." She told him. Adam calmed down and held onto her. "I don't want her to take care of me...sh has the bandits to worry about...can I just...live with you instead?" He asked.

Britt didn't mind him staying " I don't mind. " she told him and she smiled at him as he calmed down. She thought for a second she heard something and then she heard like whatever it was be released. She wrapped her arms around Adam shielding him from whatever it was and it seemed to miss them but she felt a pain in her shoulder. She wouldn't move until it stopped and the bracelet glowed whenever she would get hurt. Zoey found her way to them and blocked the attacks seeing that Britt was hurt in two places protecting Adam. When she noticed that the attack stopped she carefully attended to Britts wounds. "you'd put yourself in harms way to protect him." She said as she bandaged the wounds. Britt looked at Adam "no one is going to hurt you." She told him

Adam held onto her and dug his face into her shirt. he cried silently from relieve. Atem stopped sensing Britts pain. he closed his eyes and saw Zoey was there. He breathed a sigh of relief and continued onward looking through out the town for Bakura. Meanwhile Bakura was sitting in the abandoned house holding his knees close. "no...I don't want to anymore." he said in his normal voice **"you will you must!"** the demonic voice told him. "But I hurt Melvin...I can't." He was thrown against the wall by something unseeable. **"you will! even if I must crush your will completely."** he said as Bakura writhed in pain.

Britt held him "hey I'll protect you." She told him though,she felt kind of weak. Zoey was about to say something but before she could Britt blacked out. Looking around Britt could only see dark "don't be afraid." A familiar voice told her and walked to her. "mother?" She said and saw her mom nod. "you did it Britt. When you wake you will have power to help out. The Goddess of the nile will work with you and protect you because you defended that boy." Her mom told her and gave her a hug. "I'm proud of you my daughter. Now return to your friends and Pharaoh." She told her and before Britt could say anything her eyes opened and she looked at Adam and Zo. Zoey was confused but she could sense something different and powerful.

Adam looked at her. "Are you alright?" he asked wiping his eyes worried for her. Atem and the guards made their way back to the palace empty handed. "don't worry men. we'll find him." he said trying to be optimistic. "_hey Britt. where would Bakura go if he wanted to be away from everyone." _he asked her. "I'm fine." she said to Adam with a smile. "_I don't really know."_ she thought back to Atem. She put her hand out to Adam. Atem sighed and went back into the palace. Adam lifted her up. "you seem...different." he said but it was more of a question.

"yeah, I know." Britt said to him though she was happy to have seen her mom again. "This is interesting. It's like a power of legend." Zoey said to Britt and had her suspicions. Adam looked up t her then jumped up. "your the Nile goddess. well you have some of her powers anyway. now you can help Bakura." Adam said.

Britt listened to Adam and heard Atems thought as she was there. "yep looks like it." She told Adam. Adam hugged her. "oh this is so cool!" he said. he turned around. "I'll go tell Atem." he said running for the palace. Britt was going to tell him that Atem already knew but he was out of her sight. Zoey laughed a little "he's eager to help." she said and Britt nodded in agreement.

Adam ran into the throne room where Atem was leaning on his arm resting. "Adam shook him awake. "Britt is the Nile goddess!" he said. Atem nodded. "wow that's cool." he said. "hey I want you to stay inside. Bakura is still out there and he will try and get you anyway you can.." Adam nodded. "let me go get Britt first then." he ran back to her and Atem smirked. "energetic lad."

Britt walked with Zoey and explained to her about what she saw when she blacked out. Zoey listened and they were in the palace as they kept talking. She laughed a little "My mom said she's proud of me." She told Zoey who though that was great. Atem falls asleep sitting on his throne as Adam ran back to Britt. "He knows now. and he seems to be really tired." Adam told her. Britt could understand that "well today has been a tough day." She said to Adam. Though she knew that they had to deal with Bakura right then and that he had gone out with guards to look for Bakura.

Atem put his arms on his arm rest and laid his head down falling asleep. Adam nodded. "yeah but something is wrong. he seems...ill I guess you would say." he said. "Ill? That's not good." She said though she was slightly worried. She didn't think it would be any hard to ask Atem himself "_Hey are you feeling ok?"_ She thought to him. Atem shook his head. "not really...very tired...kinda quisy." he looked up and jumped back seeing Bakura but rubbed his eyes. "_And seeing things."_ Adam poked Britt. "what you doing?" he asked her. "come with me but stay with Zo." She said and started walking to the throne room. She didn't trust it when that weird demonic kind of voice talked about a plague on the lands until he had the mirror. Atem backed up seeing the demonic bakura again. "shit!" he ran into a wall and fell down. "ouch." He saw bakura standing over him but the bakura was very different. his face was disfigured and he had to horns growing out of hsi head. Atem backed up against a wall.

Britt and Zoey were running to the throne room and Britt was first to run in. The only thing on her mind was that Bakura needed help and Atem was in danger. The power that came from her was from the Goddess of the Nile and sent Bakura away from Atem. Atem curled up in a corner. Bakura looked up his eyes changing back to their original color while a dark aura surrounded Atem. **"you have lost goddess. now I rule."** he said in the familiar demonic voice. Bakura sat up. "no...I didn't want this!" Bakura said but Atem stood. **"your nothing but a pawn. and you must be sacrificed."** Atem raised his hand which was no glowing but Melvin knocked him down. "NO!" he yelled shoving him into a bookcase. making them both fall.

Britt didn't know what to do as she saw her love being controlled by what was controlling Bakura. "_This is bad."_ She thought but knew to get him back she had to fight him. "Give him back." She said in a more demanding voice than she would of ever used when it came out had it been Atem she was talking to. Atem smirked his eyes changing to red and yellow and his pupils becoming slit. **"why I have the millennium puzzled. now I rule this land!"** he yelled out. "Britt._...I'm fighting...back...but it's...no use...you must find...the true goddess...get her to help...get her to...use the sword..."_ Atem thought to her before the demon cut him out. **"quite you!"** Bakura stood up and grabbed a sword. He looked to Zoey. "do they like being here?" he asked glaring Atem down. "do the bandits like being here...or at least tolerate it?"

Britt knew how to get the true goddess and she ran out until she left the palace. The Nile was the answer to what she needed. "we need you true goddess." She said then jumped into the Nile. To Britt everything kind of blacked out but the true goddess took over and made the nile glow. When she came out it was the Goddess with a blue glow around her knowing why she was called out. She held a sword and went to the palace meanwhile Zoey looked at Bakura "it's actually a good deal. Little work for free food." She said as she got ready to fight. During the fight the doors opened and she walked in "It's time you get out of the Pharaoh." The Goddess said to him. Zoey looked at her and was surprised at what she saw seeing that it looked like Britt but her eyes were as blue as the Nile and the Dress she had on was the same type of blue.

Bakura was about to attack Atem but saw Britt come in again with different clothes and a glow about her. Atem looked over and gasped in horror. He backed up lightly. **"this cannot be! How did you?"** he yelled out. Melvin watched on in awe. "I have always been here. Just waiting for the right person to be worthy of my power." The Goddess said gripping the sword in her hand. Zoey stepped aside and seen that this was no longer their fight. Taking a step forward she raised the sword "Now I will give you one chance to leave him before I make you leave" She told him

**"THE PHARAOH IS MINE!"** He yelled out drawing a sword of pure black. Adam stepped back feeling the dark aura. Then he recognized the sword. "Obelisk!" He yelled out. Atem looked to him. **"no one knows my true name how can you!"** but he looked back knowing the goddess was waiting for a moment to strike. The Goddess had found her opening when Adam had distracted him and went in for an attack. She knew this fight was going to take her power to win but she had to do it. "The Pharaoh is not yours and I will set him free." She said and she knew she needed the extra help from Britt who had a way through from the bracelet.

Obelisk blocked her attack but staggered back. Then he writhed in pain as his arms were lurched free from his middle. "_NOW GODDESS...I CAN"T HOLD HIM...FOR LONG!"_ Atem thought to her. The Goddess made her attack while Atem had control. She knew this was the only way to save Atem from Obelisk control and to get him to go away. Britt had no control of Goddess's actions and she was merely just watching though it made her worried to see that they had to attack. Britt could feel that the Goddess didn't want to fight Obelisk, for she could feel a sadness in the Goddess's feelings and Britt didn't like the idea of attacking Atem. Obelisk yelled out as he saw her attack. Adam gasped and turned away not wanting to see his friend dead. Bakura watched on in awe wondering what will happen.

After her attack she waited to make sure Obelisk was gone and then she got down by the Pharaohs body using her power to make sure that the Pharaoh survived her attack. Her attack wouldn't kill anyone of light but of dark like Obelisk they would be as good as dead. Obelisk yelled into the air as his true form showed and Atem fell to the ground. Obelisk looked down at the goddess as his aura deteriorated. **"He was pure...I couldn't break him...you win."** he said before disappearing. Adam ran over to Atem. "Will he be alright?"

"He'll be fine. If you ever need my help again then just have her jump in the Nile." The Goddess said to Adam with a smile before the sword disappeared then Britts eyes and dress returned to normal. Her eyes closed as she started to fall forward but Zoey stopped her from falling. Zoey looked up at Bakura wondering what he thought of her friend that he had caused to lose her mother. Bakura sighed and rose. "sister...he told me he could get me a better life...I was foolish to believe him...will yo let me work under you?" he asked looking over to her. Adam stayed by Atem till he came too. He looked over to Melvin and smirked. "hey Adam..." he said. "oh sorry...Melvin." Melvin grabbed his hand. "no...I want to keep my name Adam...it's who I am now." Atem smiled and sat up.

Is this the end of Obelisk? What Danger lies ahead? Why did the Goddess feel sad at attacking Obelisk?


	12. Chapter 12

Zoey had a hold of Britt as she looked over at her brother " It's up to the Pharaoh." she told him knowing in her opinion she didn't really care if he worked under her. Even though she was the little sister and he was her older brother. Watching she waited for a sign of Britt regaining consciousness and soon she did slowly as she opened her eyes to look at Zoey. "Did we win?" She asked Zoey, who made sure that she didn't have any unsightly wounds from having a Goddess take over her body. "Heck yeah we won. You and the Goddess kicked butt. The Pharaoh has control of his body again and you can now be with him." She said to Britt. Looking over Britt seen that Adam and Atem were ok which made her happy to know that neither of them were hurt. But slightly she dreaded to be controlled again by the Goddess after having to fight Atem "I hope I never have to do that again." She thought knowing she didn't like fighting her love.

Adam ran over then hugged Britt when he got near her. "You were awesome!" He said and then Atem walked over. Looking at Bakura he could see a difference in him from before and nodded his approval of Bakura working under his sister. Bakura smiled and bowed to Atem and Zoey "I will go to my quarters now." He told them then walked away and Atem snickered "my how everything fate plans falls in place." He said. Turning her attention to Adam she smiled and hugged him back "yeah, that was different." She told him then let go as she got up from where she was. Looking at Atem she smiled at him "are you ok now?" She asked knowing before he had not really been feeling good. With Obelisk gone she could sense that things were going to change.

Atem nodded to answer her question "My head's still spinning a little from the Goddess's attack but the spirit has left." He told her in answering her question. Zoey and Britt were glad that he was ok now that things were settling. "Adam, go see your father." He told Adam who agreed and then ran out to go find Bakura. Britt knew now that Bakura was no longer under evil control that Adam and Bakura could have a nice father-son relationship and things not be as cruel. "we'll question Bakura on why he did everything later." Atem said to Britt who just nodded in agreement.

Putting a hand to her head she felt light headed from the Goddess being in charge of her body. At least she thought that was the only reason for her blackout and light headedness. "that was a weird fight. I saw everything she saw." She told him as she wasn't aware of her outfit being a little wet from the Nile. Atem stiffled his surprise at hearing this "so you saw...you saw her killing me." He said looking down knowing how bad it was. Britt felt bad but she nodded "yeah, I did." She told him. "that's how it felt with me and Obelisk. He's not dead though." he told her.

Both of them looked down at the sword on the ground, it was still there and had that creepy glow to it with Obelisks aura. "I think he change even though he is dark right now." He said to her. Britt thought so too and sighed "well if he can't then I can always call out the Goddess again to fight him. Except that when she takes control I blackout cause I have to jump in the Nile." She told him. This made him look at her "Britt, you can't swim." He said and Britt nodded "but she has control of my body after that to fight the evil." She told him.

Meanwhile Adam run up to Bakura and hugged him. Bakura was stunned but hugged back. "daddy..." Adam said. Bakura sighed but had tears in his eyes. "my boy...I am sorry...for all I have done." he let go of him and looked in his eyes. "You stay with the pharaoh and Britt and learn all you can. I can't raise you properly...I'm only a bandit now a servant...I can't do it...so stay with them and your aunt." Adam nodded wiping his eyes. "I will visit you." Adam said. Bakura smiled. "alright." he told him.

Britt and Atem talked for awhile about the Goddess and Obelisk but they found the fight odd. For both had felt whatever the one controlling them did but neither of them would mention the emotion they got from the other. They wanted to concentrate on their life together as a couple. Adam ran back in and looked at the throne he sat on it yawning. "too much in one day." he said. Atem chuckled. "yeah it has been a lot.", Britt and Zoey nodded in agreement for they both felt tired at this point. Zoey teased Britt a little "hey Britt, remember that dress you told me about? I can't wait to see it." She told her and Britt just smiled knowing that was her little secret that Atem didn't know about.

Atem yawned and stretched. "well look at that." he said looking out and seeing the sun go down. "looks like Ra is tired as well. lets turn in for today and reschedule the wedding tomorrow." Adam nodded and hopped down. "I agree lets turn in cause I am beat." he said walking to his room. Britt nodded while covering her mouth to Yawn "sounds good." She said to him. Atem smirked at her as he lifted her up off her feet and headed to his room. Adam followed behind them knowing what was going on.

Zoey had already left heading to her chambers when she came across her brother. Bakura was trying to figure out where his quarters would be as most of them were taken from the bandits and he turned to look at his sister. "which room do I stay in?" He asked her and she led the way as she led him to Britt's old room. It didn't look like it was her old room but then Britt didn't style the room up like most servants did. Bakura walked in seeing the room seemed fine "who did this use to belong to?" He asked his sister and Zoey smiled "Britt." She told

Looking around Bakura seen a few books that he figured Britt must of read to pass the time and then a photo under a desk. "well if they took her belongings out they missed this piece." He said then looked at it. The people in the photo was her family with her mother in the photo. "I did a lot of bad, didn't I?" He asked Zoey, who nodded. "But if you hadn't of hired the old adviser to poison the Pharaoh then he may not of been with Britt." she told him and Bakura smiled at that. "Yeah, it did turn out good for him." he said to her. Soon though Zoey was tired and she went to bed saying good night to her brother.

Halfway to Atems room he placed her down as Britt did not want to be carried to the room. She preferred to walk if she was capable of doing so. He walked into his room and Britt stopped in the doorway thinking. "Do you want me to stay with you?" She asked him. Atem nodded. "We are going to be married soon. You do not want to sleep with the one you love?" he said joking a little. But Adam heard him and threw a book at him. "That's not nice!" he said. but Atem smirked. "It was a joke Adam." Adam scoffed and went back to bed. Britt walked to him and smiled as she sat down by him. "just making sure." She said though she couldn't believe that Adam threw a book at him. She held back a laugh at his remark and was glad to relax finally. Atem smirked seeing her hold back the laugh. "go ahead I deserve it." he said flopping his head onto the pillow.

Britt laughed a little "yeah, so you probably know I got hurt. Before I had this power I blacked out and...talked to my mother." she told him knowing she told him she would explain when she could. Atem tilted his head. "Your mom?" he asked. Britt nodded "she told me stories of the goddess growing up until she died." she told him and remembered her moms words. "she told me when I woke up I would have The goddess of the Nile to help me and protect me. Also she said she was proud of me." she told him knowing how strange it sounded. He smiled. "Any parent would be proud of them protecting a child." he said smirking. "even if it is not their own." He said hen looked to the wall separating theirs and Adams room. "I still consider him like my son though." Britt layed down next to him and knew that Adam had become like family to her. "with how he likes to stay around us I've felt the same." she said and knew that was why she had protected Adam.

The talk of a son was hard for her to ignore and she hesitated as she tried to get her thoughts straight. "um Atem." She said to him and he looked at her. "When this- I mean after the wedding..I-I've done my own research on what the job is for a Queen. So m-maybe if there is nothing in our way we could think of..." She was trying to say it but the thought made her nervous. Atem was trying to catch on and it didn't take him long on what she was trying to say to him. He knew he needed an heir or heiress to his throne, one that was of his bloodline and seeing how nervous Britt seemed on the subject he could tell that she was wanting to help him have a child. He smiled as he kissed her "we can think about it." He told her.

Returning to the subject of Adam, Atem smiled wrapping his arm around her. "Adam will hate it when I make him start learning." he said snickering Britt felt his arm go around her and she smiled. "hm probably." she said to him and figured he knew from experience. Atem sighed happily as his eyes got heavier. "night Britt." he said before dropping off into sleep. Britt smiled "night Atem." she said adjusting a little then falling asleep.

What's going to happen next? Fate is all playing here and Obelisk is still alive. Hm what is this connection between Obelisk and the Goddess of the Nile? Also what is the Goddess of the Niles true name? Also what may be causing Britt to black out besides the Goddess?


	13. Chapter 13

When the sun rose Britt awoke before Atem did and thinking that nothing more was in their way for the wedding she sneakily got out from under Atems arm and then went to the royal tailor room to try on her dress. As she walked down she had many thoughts going through her mind but mostly she wondered what would happen today. As she entered the room she saw the dress hung up and as she looked at it she thought it was perfect and couldn't wait to try it on to make sure it fit. During this time Zoey woke up and walked out of her room getting herself ready for the day. Then she went to get ready for the day while walking. She looked into the tailor room to see that Britt was in their trying on her wedding dress. Britt was looking at herself in the dress and she smiled as she imagined Atems reaction to seeing her in it. Zoey smiled "you look very elegant and beautiful in that dress." She said which made Britt jump. But she smiled "I can't wait for the wedding. Soon everything will be fine." Britt said.

Around this time Adam had just got up and was slowly making his way down to the kitchen. He walked in and seemed very tired so the cook gave him something to drink that he didn't like. "what was that?" Adam asked and the cook just smiled "Coffee." He said. Adam didn't say much and then went to check on his father. Bakura had just got up and went up to the top of the palace. Looking his eyes widened when he saw what was coming. "SANDSTORM" he yelled down which woke Atem up. Atem looked around and noticed Britt was not in the room. So he got his royal attire on and then went to find her.

Around the time he found her she was talking with Zoey and had already took off the wedding dress. It was in her hands but when she saw him about to enter the tailor room she hid it so he couldn't see it as she knew it could be a bad sign if he did. "Britt, there's a sand storm coming. We need to go warn your family. Now." He said. Britt nod and when he headed to the stables she handed the dress to Zoey. "keep it safe." She said to her and then followed him out to the stables. Adam saw them heading to the stables and followed.

Atem mounted his horse and when he noticed Britt coming out he motioned to a white horse. "Mount Snow. We need the speed to get there before it does." He said. Britt nod and did as he told her. Adam was out there and Atem noticed him "stay here with Zoey and Bakura." He said. "No way. I'm coming with." Adam said to him and then mounted his horse. Atem and Britt knew there wasn't much time to fight about this so they let him come with them. Adam had his horse go ahead to get to the ranch to warn her family ahead of time. He knocked on the front door of the house then went to the ranch where he spotted Nana.

Nana was helping horses in the ranch when she noticed Adam. "Hey there's a sandstorm coming. You should get the horses to shelter." Adam said and she nod as she got her horse out and let all the others out. She knew of the shelter not that far and led the horses out. Around this time Atem and Britt finally got there. Nana led the way to the horse shelter and Adam helped making sure all the horses were in line. Britt wanted to help get it done faster but Atem put a hand on her shoulder "we have to trust them and get to shelter ourselves. It's coming now." Atem said to her and she nod as she went with him, her brother and her father to the other shelter they had.

When Adam and Nana had got to the horse shelter they rushed all the horses inside and then looked back to see if they would be able to get to the other shelter. The sandstorm was too close so they quickly pulled the doors shut and locked them. "will this hold?" Adam asked and Nana nod. "This shelter is built for this kind of thing." She said. Then she went and started to get the horses to calm down. Adam helped out too with getting them to calm down as the horses were all standing. After a couple minutes they each had got two horses to calm and lay down but then Adam got an idea and pulled out his flute. Playing a soft tune it calmed the rest of the horses and they all layed down.

While Nana and Adam relaxed by their horses, in the other shelter Aiden was sitting by his father while across from them Britt sat by Atem trying to figure out when the sandstorm would pass. Atem brought out his grandmas mirror and looked into it seeing that the sandstorm was bad. "We may be here all night until the sandstorm lets up." He said. Britt knew that this was to be expected with any bad sandstorm. She was just glad that if she had to be stuck somewhere during a sandstorm that she had him with her.

Time passed and Nana started feeling hungry so she went to their emergency pantry and got something out of it. "want anything?" She asked him. "No, it's your food." He said and Nana took a bite of her snack. "well we may be here for awhile. Keeping your strength up would be a good idea." Nana said to him and he agreed so when she offered him something he took it. Around this time Atem was using the mirror to see how Adam and Nana were doing.

Adam was watching Nana but he was nervous as he felt like he had seen Nana before. Nana didn't really pay that much attention to them so she was more concentrated on her horse and her moms horse. Atem noticed this and since he also noticed that Adam had a similar item to him and Britt, he sent a thought to Adam asking him a couple questions. During that talk through minds Adam admitted to Atem that he thought Nana was the girl he had a crush on a few years ago. Atem looked at Britt "how many amulets are in your family?" He asked. Britt gave some thought to that "two, The Nile amulet and the Amulet of Bast. But when the bandits came her amulet was stolen and then found the next day." Britt told him. Atem smiled "well Adam was the one who returned it. But I think he likes Nana." He said.

This surprised Britt and so she took a look in his mirror seeing what he was seeing. Adam was trying to figure out how to impress Nana. In wanting to help Adam, Atem looked at Britt and said "how could Adam impress your sister?" He said and Britt gave it some thought. "well she likes guys who can beat her in sparring match." Britt told him. Atem thought that would be interesting to see so he told Adam what she said by thought.

Being casual Adam looked at Nana "hey how about to pass the time we have a sparring match and a bet?" He said. Nana looked up "ok sounds fun." She told him and then got up. "if I win then you go on a date with me but if you win you can decide what will happen." He told her. Nana agreed to the terms and match. "Ladies first." Adam said to her and she shook her head. "I like to let my opponents go first." Nana told him.

When the match began Adam lunged toward her but she quickly went to dodge. Adam seemed to meet her move for move. She tried everything to win but when she finally got ahold of him from behind and thought it would be her winning move. He made her trip and used his weight to keep her down. "say you give up." Adam said to her as he kept her down. "never" Nana said and tried hard to get free. Within a matter of minutes she admitted defeat though.

Atem and Britt had watched the whole thing through his grandmas mirror finding it to be quite a match. Britt had thought of something when he mentioned the past that she looked at him. "could he be the boy from when I was six." She thought. With having time to pass she decided to bring it up and mention it to him. Atem thought about it and smiled "yeah, that was me." he said to her. Britt was glad to know but it made her blush a little in knowing after all these years since that day she found him again. Relaxing Atem asked Britt to tell one of the stories her mom told about the Nile Goddess. She did know the stories well. "well it's not much. Just that the Nile Goddess would come when danger is around. Legend says that only one would be gifted by her." Britt said. Aiden scoffed "yeah, but it's only a legend." He said. Britt got angry at her brother for having no respect. "No, it's not." She said and then her eyes turned Nile Blue. Aiden stiffened at seeing his sisters eyes knowing he never in his life thought she was the Nile Princess that was always told of by their mom.

It wasn't that much longer that everyone was getting tired. Nana fell asleep between her horse and her moms horse. Adam had fallen asleep by his horse but in the middle of his sleep he felt uncomfortable so he played his flute some. Aiden and their father had fallen asleep next to their own horses in the shelter that was near the house. While Britt had fallen asleep and rested her head on Atem's shoulder.

When morning came Atem was first to wake up and noticed that Britt was asleep in his arms. He figured that they probably had adjusted in the night during the sandstorm. Getting out his grandma's mirror he seen that the sandstorm had subsided. Aiden and their father had woke up and went to the front doors opening them. Nana and Adam were up and so they opened the doors to the horse shelter. Atem looked down at Britt and gently kissed her which woke her up from her sleep.

After Britt woke up they both got up and walked out to where they seen all the horses from the horse shelter were out. Britt whistled and they all headed back to the ranch. "want to help us get them back in their stables?" She asked Atem. Atem smiled "Yeah, I would" He told her. So they went and helped her father,brother,and sister put the horses back in their stables. When they were done Britt went over to her moms horse and Atem followed. She pet the horse and smiled "it's our last connection to my mom besides mine and Nana's amulets. This was her horse." Britt said. Atem walked over and smiled carefully petting the horse. "Hey I remember you. Just as beautiful as you were back then." He said to the horse.

After they were done Atem and Britt knew they had to get back. Adam invited Nana to come with them and she agreed. As they were about to leave Britt noticed Adam had a different horse. She thought maybe something must of happened to his other one. On the way back Adam stayed up with Atem while Britt stayed behind with her sister. "So trying to hook up with Nana, huh?" Atem asked Adam who just lightly pushed him. As they were passing the market Adam noticed a dragon seller and thought that later he'd get one. Meanwhile Nana was looking at Britt seeing her looking at Atem. "So when's the wedding?" Nana asked and Britt smiled "soon. Very soon." Britt said to her sister. Then she looked at Nana "remember that boy I used to talk about when I was six?" She asked her sister. Nana nodded and Britt made a slight motion to Atem with a smile. "ah, so that's what connects you two." Nana said.

When they made it back to the palace Atem was first followed by Adam. Then the girls showed up. When Atem was about to go in the palace he gave Adam a small pouch with coins. "it's alright. Just make sure you train him." Atem said to him. Britt got off Snow and Nana got off her horse. Around this time the guards came out giving Atem a list of things that he missed. After they left he sighed and decided to brush down his horse. Adam took Nana's hand and took her on a tour around the palace.

Atem and Britt talked for a little while and then Atem told Britt she should go relax that he had things to take care of in the throne room. Britt nod and then she went to see what she could do as Atem went to the throne room. Britt tried to figure out what to do so when she couldn't find much to do she went and started to practice Archery. Atem did his usual thing with listening to what complaints the villagers had and then after they left he looked at Zoey. "there is rumors of a Syrian army beyond the horizon. What do you think of this?" He asked her. Zoey gave some thought to this "well I have heard of a Syrian Princess planning to come for a visit. But as for an army that is the first I heard of it." She said to him.

When night fell most were turning in. Britt walked into the palace and she started to head up. Atem caught up with her and took her hand in his as they headed to the room they now shared with Adam having her old room.

When they were in the room they both relaxed while Atem talked to Britt about the coming princess. "there are rumors of an army heading this way and the princess of Syria might be visiting. If I am not mistaken a rumor is that she has turned down every man who has asked for her in marriage. but I wonder why." he said. Britt kept her suspicions of why secret since she didn't want to guess why a Syrian princess would turn down every guy who had asked her."maybe she has someone else in mind." She said to him. Atem sat up thinking of an idea. "hmm she can't be after me. I love you not her but what about Bakura?" he asked . "he could stand in as pharaoh for me for a while for her, and she developes feelings for him." he said. Britt liked the idea and she sat up "well that would give you a break from being Pharaoh." She said to him.

Looking out Atem knew it was late but had a feeling Bakura would still be up. "let's go tell him." He said and she agreed as both of them headed to the library to talk to Bakura. The thought of Obelisk was barely on their minds at the time but Britt had the strangest feeling that Obelisk was not at all demented but misunderstood. Around the time Adam was talking to Nana about going to see what Britt was up to and she agreed.

Adam nodded and ran to where the library is. Atem entered and Bakura turned around. "Ah Atem a pleasure to see you." he said. "so what do I owe the pleasure of your visit." Atem smirked. "your in rare form. Perfect for the time needed. a princess may visit and I need you to impersonate me for it is heard she is seeking a male worthy of her marriage. if she is coming her that can only mean me. and I am marrying Britt." Bakura nodded understanding the situation. "the Syria princess?" he asked. Atem nodded. Bakura turned around. "ah this will be difficult. you see I have been smitten by her...we met a few years ago before I became a thief. ever since then I kinda think about her." Atem smirked. "perfect then. you should be in no trouble. she may accept you for not being a prince then." Bakura nodded. "alright." he said Britt thought that was easy to find a solution and had not expect to know Bakura had already liked the Syrian princess. Nana followed behind Adam to the library not,having any problems with it. Bakura sat down. "when you receive they princess's arrival come and retrieve me." he said. Atem nodded. "alright." he exited and smiled at Adam who rounded the corner. Britt smiled as she saw Adam and Nana come around the corner "hey Adam." She,said to him but also acknowledged her sister. Nana smiled at Britt seeing that something was going on right then.

Adam waved to them. "just a visit to the library?" he asked. Atem shook his head. "business. A princess is coming here hoping for my hand in marriage. we are setting up something like that with Bakura." he said. Adam laughed. "dad? oh this is going to be good." Atem slapped him in the back of the head. not hard but playfully. "no laughing. this is very important to him." Atem told him and Adam snickered. "alright." he said. Britt smiled "since Atem is marrying me, we had to figure out something." She added and knew that it was important to Bakura. Nana wondered if being Chosen by the Goddess made Britt a little more important than a normal person though,she had noticed the guards were different when Atem or Britt was around. Adam smiled. "I'll help. he may treat me like a son. but I'll teach him not to until the truth comes out to her." Atem nodded. "that's good." He said. They went to bed so that they all could get some sleep.

When morning came Atem was informed that the princess had arrived. Instead of following their plan he went down and welcomed the princess to the kingdom. Britt at the time had woke up and she fixed her hair to make sure things were fine. Then she went and met up with her sister. Adam had gone up and checked on his father. But when he found him he saw him on the floor and ran over to him. He yelled for help . Since Britt and Nana had overheard it they ran there. Seeing Bakura on the floor Britt looked at Adam "what happened?" She asked him. "I don't know. I found him like this a few minutes ago." he said. Then Britt walked over to check and see what was wrong with him. She told Adam to go see if anyone had been around there in the past few minutes and couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

Adam ran out to the throne room first. "Atem, Bakura got hurt." Atem nodded. "sorry princess something has come up." he said getting up. "please wait for me in the dining room or you can accompany me." he said. Adam ran around and found out that the princess an a few of her servants were around but the princess left early when they arrived to go see the pharaoh. he ran back and told Britt as Bakura woke up holding his head. Just as Adam told Britt she heard something of like a book being thrown and had him get down. "damn it. These are the same ones from two years ago." She said softly and knew that one of them had a grudge against her for winning a fight when she was defending herself. She looked at Bakura "are you ok?" She asked and then got up as she walked over to where the book had come from and pulled the Syrian servant out. "_not so sneaky."_ She thought and knew it was different but she could still handle herself. Adam looked up at the servant. "so your the one who hurt him." Bakura sat up and looked at the servant. "yeah that's her. hit me with some kinda drug." he said pulling a small needle out. Adam glared at the girl. "hey what can I do to her?" he asked Britt. Atem entered. "do nothing to the servant." he said. "next time you harm my friend expect to be in the dungeons." he said to the servant. Britt let her go and walked away but she felt the servants eyes on her and looked back. "don't even think about it. You're no where near my level of skills. Besides harming me would be worse." She said and left it at that as she attended to help Bakura some with the Goddess's powers.

After the servant left Atem and Adam made sure Bakura was ok. Britt picked out a book on Royal weddings to get an idea on what she wanted to do. When they knew he was alright Atem had Bakura go with him down to the dining hall where he was introduced to the princess. Princess Layla did indeed remember him from another time that they had met. When they sat down to talk Atem asked Layla the reason for her visit. Princess Layla wasn't sure what to say but she did explain the reason for her visit since she had no idea that he was not available. She had a tough time deciding in her mind on what to do with Bakura there also. Atem nodded. "I am sorry to say but I am taking a bride already. And I do love her." he said standing up. He bowed. "I am sorry for not informing you. If I knew you were coming I would have informed you." Bakura looked up at him then back down. "but you may want to talk to Bakura." he said turning. princess Layla was a little shocked to hear this but she did look at Bakura. She remembered when Bakura was nice to her and had helped her when she was in need of help. Bakura and Layla talked after Atem left the room.

Britt was in the room sitting on the floor as she looked through the book. She found one she did like and then when she was done she looked around the room. "I never noticed how quiet it is in here."She said. Around that time Atem walked in "hey love" He said to her. Britt looked up from the book and smiled "hey." she said glad to see him. Britt stood up after sitting for so long "I was looking through this book." She told him and let him see which one. Since it was one with different public wedding ideas that she thought he probably would of brought to her attention eventually. Atem smiled. "you decided on which kind you want?" he asked. Britt nodded "I uh liked the one with the ceremonial cup." she said and knew the way it was described was like a little painful but it intrigued her interest cause it was different. An old Egyptian tradition of mixing wine with a couple drops of blood from each of them to form their union in marriage. Atem smiled. "that would be good. a prick to the finger will be painful but if you want it." he said. Britt nodded a little "it's the only one I found kinda interesting even though it's a little painful." She said. Atem nodded. "yeah my father thought of that one." he said smirking. "Oh." Britt said and was surprised that his father thought of that one.

Things seemed to be going well for everyone when there was a scream. Atem and Britt ran there at the same time Bakura and Layla did. When they got there they all noticed heather on the ground. Britt kneeled down and she noticed the same drug that was used on Bakura. "ok that's it. I won't stand for this." Britt said and then ran to find the Syrian servant. When she found her it was just like last time where they ended up in a fight. But just like before Britt won against her with a few scratches still on her. Taking her back she threw her infront of them. Atem had no patients for this so he had a guard come. The servant wouldn't speak whenever Atem asked her a question. It was after that when he had her sent to the dungeon. After that Britt took heather to her room.

A few days passed and soon it was time for the wedding and the entertainment after that. Things were settled and Britt had woke up before Atem that morning. She hanged out with Zoey to make sure Atem hadn't seen her in her dress yet. When Atem woke up he got ready in the royal wedding attire. Looking out his window he seen that the stadium for the entertainment afterwords was all set along with where the wedding would be. In wanting to see if he could get a sneak peek of Britt in her dress he walked out and hid.

Zoey had kept Britt away from Atem and when it was getting time for her to go she took her there. Watching them pass Atem got just a small glimpse of her in the dress. Going to the reception area he waited there. Since Britt had a couple minutes she felt nervous but then she saw Layla. "wow, you look beautiful in that dress." Layla said. Britt smiled "thank you, that means a lot coming from you." She said to her.

When the time came she was really nervous as this was a public wedding meaning all the people would be seeing them get married. Her father was by her side until she got up to Atem. She listened to the priest as he talked. Then he asked the important questions to Britt and Atem. Both of them had the same answer as they said "I do." then the cup with wine was brought and the ceremonial knife was gave to Britt first. She carefully took it and made a slight cut as she let a couple drops fall into the cup. Then she hand it to Atem and he did the same as her. The priest made sure it mixed as they had covered where each of them had been cut. After it was mixed well the priest gave it to them and each of them drank half of the wine. Once it was done Atem was told he could kiss his bride so he kissed Britt. Britt kissed him back happy as she heard the applauds from everyone who was watching.

Once the wedding part was over the audience was directed to the arena. Atem and Britt went to change into something different. Atem went back into his royal attire while Britt went to Zoey's room and changed back into her red outfit. After that they both met up and headed to the arena where they met up with Adam and Nana. Atem spoke up "thank you everyone for being here. For the after entertainment it will by my wife Britt against her sister." He said. Adam had wanted to spar against Atem but he didn't feel up to it after seeing their ceremony. He didn't do well when there was blood somewhere.

Britt and Nana took their places in the arena. Things started off normal with their average sparring routine but then it took one good hit at Nana for her amulets power to activate. Once that happened things were going from Britt vs Nana to Anai vs Kiminekoka or Kimi for short. Seeing that things could get too out of hand Adam and Atem got in the middle of it. Adam stopped Nana and Atem stopped Britt. Things went from Normal to a little not so normal as the Gods became transparent and showed above them. Anai and Obelisk were above Atem and Britt while Ra and Kimi were above Nana and Adam. To get people to fully believe in the gods again. Atem kissed Britt which showed above them that Obelisk kissed Anai. Britt and Anai kissed them back. Adam was nervous but Nana knew that they needed to help get the people to believe in the gods and goddess's so she leaned in and kissed him. He was surprised but kissed back so Ra kissed Kimi back. People all were happy and cheered at what they saw.

So what will happen now?


End file.
